Deliver Us From Evil
by Hsmgirl92
Summary: Three months after Ryan and Sharpay's dad was convicted of murder it's summertime and a new girl moves into the area and when she tries to make everyone's lives fall apart sparks begin to fly. Sequel to start of something new. Troypay Ryella CHAPTER 11 UP
1. Chapter 1

Hsmgirl says: ok well, here is the first chapter of my sequel! It's not really that interesting yet, and it's not as long as my chapters normally are, but I didn't want to give away too much the fist chapter so anyway, here you go! Deliver us from evil, Chapter 1 

**3****rd**** person POV**

A little blonde girl tore through the house trying to find a hiding place for her game of hide and seek. She heard her brother counting; he was supposed to count to one hundred before he came to find her. She heard him reach the number ninety-two and ran for the best hiding place she could find, under her small pink bed.

"_ONE HUNDRED!!!" she heard her brother shout. She tried not to make a single sound as she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. They drew closer and closer by the second. She suddenly heard his footsteps step inside her door. _

"_Sharpay, I know you're in here," a voice said. Suddenly a hand reached under the bed and pulled up the bed skirt. She saw a face, a face that wasn't her brother's. It was her father's._

"_Found you Sharpay," He said maliciously. The little girl screamed._

"Sharpay? Shar? Hey are you all right? Wake up!" Sharpay's brown eyes fluttered open and she saw Ryan. She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up at him.

"You were having another screaming fit, so I came up to see if you were ok," Ryan explained.

"I just had another one of those dreams, you know where me and you are playing hide and seek and you come to find me, but instead it's not you, it's Dad," Sharpay explained wiping the sleep from her eyes and running her fingers through her sleep tangled hair.

"Oh, those again, I can't believe you've been having these dreams since April," Ryan thought out loud.

"I know it's like what, Almost July now?"

"Yea, it's June 11th Shar, not exactly almost July," Ryan told her. Sharpay had pretty much lost track of the days ever since summer had started.

"So, how's Gabriella?" Sharpay asked her brother. He looked at her blankly.

"She's ok. She still hasn't told her Mom about what happened," Ryan said.

"Well she has to tell her sometime," Sharpay told him.

"Well, I guess she figures that since her Mom moved away temporarily for her job she'd just wait until she comes back," Ryan explained.

"Oh well, I guess I can understand that," Sharpay replied. Ryan remembered that night, the night that his father was put in jail for good. The night that changed everything.

**Flashback 3 months ago**

"_Ryan, I need to talk to you right now," Gabriella stated. Before he even had a chance to say anything she dragged him away from the crowd and into the back yard. _

"_Ryan, do you remember that thing we did a couple weeks ago?" she asked. Ryan felt his face turning red._

"_Um, yea why do you ask?"_

"_Well, I don't think we should've done that because…" Gabriella started to say._

"_Because why?" Ryan asked in confusion. _

"_Because something happened," Gabriella finished._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Actually, it's what didn't happen," Gabriella said. Ryan listened to her carefully. "Well, I'm late," Gabriella finished. Ryan nodded slowly._

"_Well, it might not mean anything," he suggested. Gabriella looked at him sincerely. _

"_Ryan, I'm pretty sure it means something, especially since I throw up almost every morning and I want to eat like all the time," Gabriella responded. She sighed heavily. "Ryan, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant," Gabriella said._

"_Well, don't you think you should find out for sure?" Ryan asked. _

"_I already did, I took a test last week," Gabriella replied. _

"_Well, don't worry, we can work this out. Just why didn't you tell me earlier?" he requested._

"_I thought you'd be mad at me or something," Gabriella admitted. Ryan touched her face with his hand. _

"_How could I ever be mad at you?" he asked. She shrugged slowly._

"_I'm just scared Ryan, really scared," Gabriella disclosed. Ryan pulled her in and hugged her close._

"_Don't worry, I'm going to help you through this, I promise. I'm not going to leave you."_

End flashback 

"Ry, are you ok?" Sharpay asked after she noticed her brother had clearly zoned out. Ryan shook his head quickly.

"Yea, I was just thinking," he explained.

"It's weird being in this big house all by ourselves isn't it?" Sharpay asked still sitting in her bed.

"Yea, with Mom gone and Dad in prison. But it's kind of nice not having someone here to order us around," Ryan acknowledged.

"Yea, you're right," Sharpay answered. Sharpay and Ryan's mother had decided to move out of the house and go live near her parents for a while because she wanted to get away from the whole situation that had just happened. She left them a note when she left saying that she would always love them and she would eventually come back home when she was ready. She paid all the bills with their father's fortune so Sharpay and Ryan could stay in Albuquerque. As for Gabriella, her mother's company asked her to come and work in New York for a year. So, she left Gabriella while she was away, so Gabriella was living home alone too. Gabriella hadn't told her mother that she was pregnant yet because she wanted to wait until her mother got back from her trip, and then the baby would already be born anyway.

Ryan was supposed to go to the doctor with Gabriella that day, so he got dressed and went to pick her up. He arrived at her house and rang the doorbell hearing it echo through the house. A few seconds later, Gabriella opened the door, smiling but looking rather pale.

"Hey, are you ok Gabs?" he asked. Gabriella embraced him quickly.

"Fine, just the morning sickness again, that's all," Gabriella explained.

"So you ready to go now?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, I'm ready," Gabriella replied stepping outside her door and locking it.

"I look terrible, I know I have to go buy some maternity clothes before I get really fat," Gabriella said as they walked down the driveway.

"You don't look terrible, you'll always be beautiful to me," Gabriella's face turned a bright red.

"Thanks Ryan, you're sweet," Gabriella said quietly. "I really appreciate you doing this you know, most guys would've just left me on my own," Gabriella continued.

"Hey, I promised you I'd never leave you didn't I? Besides, I'm not like other guys, I could never leave you to deal with this on your own, you deserve better than that," Ryan explained. "Besides, I told you, I love you Gabriella," Ryan said with a smile.

"I love you too Ryan," Gabriella replied kissing him passionately.

Dr. Griffith examined the growing bump on Gabriella's stomach carefully.

"Well, Gabriella I assume that you're about tree and half months along. And from the ultrasound pictures, the baby appears to be very healthy," Dr. Griffith said happily.

"That's great," Gabriella said.

"The only thing I want you to do is start eating a little more Gabriella, that way, the baby can develop better," Dr. Griffith said.

"No problem, I love to eat," Gabriella laughed.

"Well, that's good to hear. I hope you don't mind me asking this Gabriella, but have you decided weather you're going to keep the baby or put it up to adoption?" The doctor asked in curiosity. Gabriella looked at Ryan and then back at the doctor.

"Well, we haven't really talked about that issue yet," Gabriella explained.

"Well, I know it's a bit early yet, but you should start thinking about what you're going to do. After all, you two are very young. How old did you say you were Gabriella?" the doctor asked.

"I just turned seventeen on May 15th," Gabriella replied.

"Well, do you think that you would be able to support the baby? Who would watch him or her while you're at school?" And what if you want to go to college? Speaking of which, have you two even told your parents about this?" the doctor asked. Gabriella looked at Ryan again.

"Not exactly. My father's you know in jail for killing someone and my mom went to live somewhere else, and her mom is away working for a year," Ryan explained to the doctor.

"Well, you too think about what I said, and we'll see you again in two months. Oh, and I suspect that the baby will be born in mid December," Dr. Griffith said nodding.

"Well, thank you for your time, see you next month," Ryan said.

They decided that they would go back to Gabriella's house and watch a few movies together.

"So, the baby's healthy, that's good," Ryan began as Gabriella opened the door to her house.

"Yea, we should think of some names," Gabriella replied dropping her keys on the counter.

"So you want to keep it then?" Ryan asked. Gabriella pushed a strand of curly hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Yea. If I'm going to be a mother, I'm not going to let some person I don't even know take care of my baby. Besides I think you'd be a good dad," Gabriella stated.

"So you want us to stay together too?" Ryan pondered. Gabriella's dark eyes met his and gave him a 'duh' look.

"Of course I want us to stay together, we can buy a little house and we can be a family, you, me and the baby," Gabriella responded laying a hand on her stomach. Ryan inched toward her and she rested her forehead on his. He pressed his lips gently against hers.

"I would love to do that," He whispered. Gabriella smiled vibrantly.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered.

"I love you too," Ryan whispered back.

Meanwhile, back at Sharpay and Ryan's house, Sharpay was getting ready to go to the movies with Troy. She put on a pink tank top with a denim skirt and a pair of pink flip-flops. She heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs assuming it was Troy. She threw open the door to discover a girl dressed in a pair of cut off shorts and a blue strapless top.

"Hi, maybe you can help me. I just moved here yesterday and I need to go to East High School to drop off an enrolment form for next year. Can you maybe tell me where east high is?" The girl said propping her channel sunglasses on the top of her head. Sharpay stared beyond the girl to see a pink convertible parked in the driveway. Sharpay smiled at the girl.

"Sure, I go to East High, what grade are you going into?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm going to be a senior, finally," The girl replied.

"Really? Me too," Sharpay laughed. "Well, East High is just down the road and then you take a left and on your right, there it will be," Sharpay explained smiling.

"Thank you so much… uh what's your name?"

"Sharpay Evans," Sharpay replied.

"Well, thank you Sharpay. I'm Riley, Riley Rodgers," Riley said shaking Sharpay's hand. Sharpay saw Troy's car pull up.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat with you, but my boyfriend's here," Sharpay told her. Riley looked over at Troy who was getting out of his car.

"Ooooh check him out," Riley murmured. Sharpay's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay demanded.

"Oh, sorry I'd better get going now, see you around Sharlie," Riley said.

"Uh, it's Sharpay," Sharpay laughed. The red headed girl smirked.

"Oh, sorry. See you around," Riley retorted. She flipped her hair and strutted off. She walked past Troy and looked him up and down curiously. Sharpay felt her pulse rage with anger. Troy looked up at Sharpay confused. He came closer to her.

"Hey sweetheart," Troy said giving his girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Riley Rodgers, my new neighbor apparently," Sharpay replied watching Riley drive away in her pink convertible.

"Huh, well are you ready to go?" asked Troy.

"Yep," Sharpay said smiling and slipping her hand into Troy's. She wondered about the mysterious girl that had visited her house just minutes ago. What was she up to? Was she just an innocent girl just asking for help or, was she one of those 'boyfriend stealer' types. Sharpay was determined to find out who she was and what she wanted.

**Hsmgirl says: Well? Did you love it? Did you completely hate it? Was it too long? Was it too short? Let me know! It's about 500 words shorter than what I usually write, so it's not as long but my future chapters will be. Anyhow, make sure you drop me a review before you go! Until next time my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hsmgirl says: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, here's chapter 2 of deliver us from evil, oh and thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me!! Deliver us from evil**

**Chapter 2**

Sharpay giggled at Troy's jokes as they walked out of the movie theater. Not because they were funny but because they didn't make any sense.

"Why is it you that you can make me laugh even when you're not making any sense at all?" Sharpay laughed as they walked out to his car.

"I don't know and I don't care, just as long as it makes you happy," Troy put in plain words. Sharpay giggled again and linked her arm with his.

"I can't believe I actually hated you at one time," Sharpay told him.

"When was that?" Troy asked.

"Oh, back when you and Gabriella beat me and Ryan out for Twinkle Town," Sharpay said as if it were a long time ago. Troy laughed.

"Well, I didn't really like you that much at the time either," Troy answered.

"I never thought we would ever happen," Sharpay shared.

"Why is that?" Troy asked.

"Well, I thought you and Gabriella were pretty serious," Sharpay spilled. Troy smiled as they stopped next to his car. He took her hands in his and sandwiched between his and the car. Their lips met for a few seconds.

"Now that's pretty serious," Troy whispered. Sharpay smiled. A few people walking by stared at them.

"Get a room!" one of them shouted. Sharpay laughed in embarrassment.

"No problem!" Troy shouted at them. They snickered and kept walking.

"Troy, how do you do it? You don't seem to care what anyone thinks or says," Sharpay said getting in the car on the passenger side.

"I just don't pay any attention to what they say," Troy explained simply. Sharpay smiled and kissed his lips affectionately.

Troy drove into Sharpay's driveway. Sharpay noticed that Riley Rodgers was on her new front lawn in a pair of soffes and a black tank top dribbling a soccer ball off her knees.

"It looks as though you and Gabriella have a neighbor in common," Troy said looking at Riley. Sharpay shook her head.

"She's our age too. There's something about that girl that annoys me even though I just met her," Sharpay said in disgust. Troy chuckled.

"Sharpay, chill ok, she hasn't done anything to you," Troy said walking her to her door.

"That's what you think," Sharpay retorted.

"Well what do you mean?" Troy asked. Sharpay didn't even get a chance to answer when a soccer ball hit her squarely in the back of her head. The next thing she knew she was staring at the sky.

"Sharpay! Oh my God are you all right?" Troy asked kneeling by her side.

"Riley ran over panting. _Here comes trouble,_ Sharpay thought.

"Oh my goodness Sharpay, I'm sooo sorry," Riley apologized looking not so sorry. "Oh hey, I'm Riley," She said to Troy. Troy held out his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Troy," Troy said. Nobody seemed concerned that Sharpay was still lying on the ground confused. Troy finally helped her to her feet.

"I'm really sorry Sharpay, I was practicing soccer and I kicked the ball in the wrong direction, I hope you can forgive me," Riley said in a cheesy tone. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Well, you better keep practicing then I guess," Sharpay barked.

"I guess so," Riley sighed.

"Well I'd better go practice some more. It was nice meeting you Troy, toodles!" Riley said cheerfully and then walked off.

"Hey that's my line!" Sharpay complained.

"Besides, I don't think that was an accident," Sharpay told her boyfriend. Troy snickered.

"Come on Sharpay, she seems cool," Troy explained.

"Um, more like soon to be neighborhood slut," Sharpay snapped.

"Hey, cool it. She shouldn't be any threat to you," Troy told her. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Whatever just gimme a kiss goodbye," Sharpay ordered. Troy smiled and kissed her momentarily.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Troy told her as he walked back to his car. Sharpay crossed her arms as she glared at Riley dribbling her soccer ball around in a circle. Sharpay knew she hadn't kicked that soccer ball at her by accident.

Gabriella snuggled up to Ryan as they sat on the couch watching a movie. All of a sudden Ryan's Phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the screen and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Sharpay what is it?" Ryan asked.

"Ugh, can't you just do it yourself?"

"Fine, I'll be right there," Ryan said hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"I have to go to my house for a minute and kill a spider for Sharpay, you can come with me if you want," Ryan told her. Gabriella sighed.

"Your sister cracks me up," Gabriella shared as she stopped the DVD. "I'll go with you," she continued holding Ryan's hand. As soon as they walked out the door, Gabriella saw Sharpay standing on her doorstep two houses down.

"I'm coming!" Ryan yelled to her. Gabriella saw Sharpay's eyes roll even from that far away. Gabriella also saw something else. There was a girl outside on the neighboring lawn dribbling a soccer ball around. _Well I guess the neighbors sold their house_ Gabriella thought as she glanced at the moving truck still unloading things.

"Sharpay, honestly you called me to come over here and step on a spider that's not even in the house. You are seriously dramatic," Ryan said approaching Sharpay.

"Look at it! It's creepy! Squish it before I throw up," Sharpay whined.

"That little teeny thing? Sharpay this is ridiculous," Ryan complained.

"Oh hey Gabriella, how are you?" Sharpay asked her.

"Good, thanks how are you?"

"Oh great, despite the fact that there's an icky spider on my doorstep," Sharpay said pointing at the tiny spider. Ryan scoffed and finally stepped on the spider leaving a blob of black on the doorstep.

"Ryan! Now there's a black spot on the doormat! I wanted you to kill it in the grass!" Sharpay complained. Ryan rolled his eyes and looked at the girl playing soccer.

"Who's she?" he asked gesturing toward Riley. Sharpay narrowed her eyes. "Ok, have you met her?" Ryan asked again.

"Yes, we've met," Sharpay, retorted while glaring at Riley.

"Well, I think we'll go and say hi, she seems like she'd be a nice person," Ryan told his sister.

"More like evil person," Sharpay replied.

"Hey, retract the claws Shar, I'm sure she's a great person once you get to know her," Ryan said walking off in Riley's direction with Gabriella. Sharpay stomped inside and slammed the door.

Ryan and Gabriella approached the unfamiliar girl slowly.

"Uh hi, I guess you're our new neighbor," Ryan greeted Riley. Riley stopped the soccer ball with her foot.

"Oh, Hi. Yea, I am new here in fact. My name's Riley Rodgers," Riley said holding out her hand to Ryan. He took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Ryan Evans, and this is my girlfriend Gabriella Montez, she lives over in that house," Ryan said pointing to Gabriella's house.

"Well hello Ryan, and Gabriella," She said looking at Gabriella in an unfriendly way.

"So, are you Sharpay's brother?" Riley asked.

"Yea, sorry if she was rude, she doesn't warm up to new people that well," Ryan explained. Riley giggled flirtatiously.

"So Gabriella, how did _you_ manage to score a guy as good looking as Ryan?" Riley asked gazing at Ryan. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Wait… what?" Gabriella asked.

"Not trying to be offensive, but you like you'd be the nerdy type at school," Riley said plainly.

"Oh, well, I was on the scholastic decathlon team at school, if that's what you mean," Gabriella laughed.

"Hmm. Well Ryan, with good looks like yours you could do way better," Riley said playing with Ryan's blonde hair and inching closer to him. Gabriella was appalled.

"Um, thanks I guess," Ryan said fluttering his blue eyes around in confusion. Gabriella couldn't believe that this girl that she had just met was all over her boyfriend as if she had known him her whole life.

"You know, it's kind of hot out here, do you two want to come in for a drink?" Riley asked continually playing with Ryan's hair.

"Uh, actually Gabriella and I were just going to finish watching our movie so, maybe we could do this another time, if that's ok," Ryan said. Riley pushed her body up against Ryan's.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked moving no more than an inch away from his face. Gabriella was too shy to say anything.

"Uh, yea maybe some other time," Ryan said.

"Any time," Riley breathed in Ryan's ear. Gabriella had to for once admit that Sharpay had been right about something.

"So Gabriella," Riley said still clinging to Ryan. "Maybe you and I should go on a shopping trip sometime, because obviously your fashion sense isn't the best," Riley continued staring at Gabriella's oversized pink t-shirt. Gabriella's face flushed and she looked down at her shirt.

"Uh, thanks Riley, but I'm pretty sure that I don't need to look like a supermodel to go watch movies with my boyfriend," Gabriella stated. Riley looked at her vindictively and forced a smile as if she didn't have anything good to say back.

"Well, I'll see you two around then," Riley said stroking Ryan's hair one last time. She strutted off grinning at Ryan flirtatiously. Gabriella put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"I think I'll be keeping a safe distance between me and Riley," Gabriella commented. Ryan's eyes followed Riley until she went inside her house. Gabriella tapped Ryan on the shoulder impatiently.

"Oh sorry. Well, Riley is… nice," Ryan told her. Gabriella gaped at him.

"Nice? She was totally hitting on you! I don't call that nice behavior, especially when she knew that I was your girlfriend!" Gabriella exclaimed walking next to him.

"Hey, chill ok, it's no big deal. She can hit on me all she wants, but that won't change anything, I would never break up with you for someone like that. Besides, I told you I love you didn't I?" Ryan asked. Gabriella's face flushed. So Riley wasn't a threat to her after all. Even so, she was going to make sure that Ryan stayed away from her just to be cautious.

"Hey, I'm expecting my mom to call pretty soon, so can we take a rain check on finishing the movie?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend.

"Yea sure, but Gabriella, don't you think that you should tell her about the baby?" Ryan asked. Gabriella sighed.

"I just don't want to tell her right now. I want to wait until the time is right," Gabriella explained.

"Well, I respect your decision, but don't you think it would be a whole lot worse if she came home and you said 'guess what Mom, I had a baby while you were gone?'" Ryan asked.

"Well, yes, but I'm just not ready to tell her yet, I don't want her to worry about me to the point where she'll have to come home and check on me. And plus, if we both take care of the baby, then she'll see that we've become responsible adults and she won't be mad at us," Gabriella thought out loud. Ryan sighed.

"It's your decision Gabs, I'm not going to tell you what to do. Besides, I've already decided that my parents aren't going to find out about this, I don't think my mother is going to come back anyway to tell you the truth," Ryan told her. Gabriella nodded.

"I remember when my dad left me and my mom, he said he just needed some time to sort out his emotions, but he never came back after that, so my mom got a divorce, and now my last name has been Montez for seven years," Gabriella shared. Ryan nodded.

"It's so funny because everyone thought my family was all perfect before my dad went to jail, but now that he's a murderer, we're pretty much the most hated family I town," Ryan explained.

"You're not hated by me," Gabriella said putting her head on his shoulder.

"You're not hated by me either," Ryan said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Good to know," Gabriella replied.

Back at Ryan and Sharpay's house, Sharpay was sitting and watching the news. The weather came on and said that it was supposed to rain for the next week.

"Stupid weather!" Sharpay shouted throwing a pillow at the TV. Suddenly a man came on saying that there was breaking news.

"What could it be this time?" Sharpay wondered out loud as she bit into an apple.

"We have just been informed that the recently convicted killer, Tom Evans, has escaped from prison. We also have reason to believe his wife was involved in his escape. He is armed and dangerous so keep your eyes out," said the reporter. Sharpay dropped the apple on the carpet and sat there gaping at the TV. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. And the worst thing was, she knew just what her father was after, her.

**Hsmgirl says: MWAHHAHAHA!! I know, I'm horrible. But anyway, what did you think? I hope this chapter was ok, because my chapter 2 in the last story wasn't very good so I hope this one was ok. Sorry I took so long to update, I was on vacation for a week and then I got an idea for a oneshot so I wanted to type that up before I forgot and I just had writer's block for a bit so, that's my explanation. But I promise after this that I will try my hardest to update every week, if not more than that. So make sure you drop me a review before you go and also check out my new oneshot **_**Never again **_**if you haven't already. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hsmgirl says: well here is chapter 3 finally, I hope you like it, I worked extra hard on it to make it as good as possible. So here you go! Deliver us from evil chapter 3**

Sharpay's sat looking at the TV for at least five minutes. Suddenly Ryan came through the door.

"Hey Shar, how was your date?" he asked. Sharpay continued to stare at the TV in shock.

"Shar? Are you ok? Sharpay!" Ryan exclaimed walking over to his sister. Sharpay continued to stare into space.

"Sharpay, what's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" Ryan asked putting his hand on Sharpay's forehead. Sharpay grabbed Ryan's wrist tightly.

"Ryan?"

"Yes."

"Something really bad just happened," Sharpay whispered. Ryan looked at her confused and pulled his wrist out her hand.

"What?" Ryan asked in a whisper.

"Yea well, this thing happened, yea Dad kind of escaped from jail, with Mom's help," Sharpay told him. Ryan looked at her in shock.

"H…how do you know?" He asked.

"Maybe because it was on the news like five minutes ago," Sharpay explained. Ryan got a distant look on his face and buried his face in his hands.

"Ryan, he's going to come after me, I know it. What are we going to do?" Sharpay asked in a scared tone.

"I'm sure that the police will find him," Ryan said nodding. Sharpay looked at him unsurely.

"Ryan, what if they don't? I mean I'm really scared of him, he said that he would kill me," Sharpay said looking close to tears. Ryan didn't want to admit it, but he was scared too.

"Sharpay, don't worry, I'll protect you. You're my sister, I'd do anything for you and you know that," Ryan explained calmly.

"Promise?" Sharpay asked. Ryan looked at her with sincere eyes.

"Of course I promise, I love you Shar, I'll always protect you," Ryan whispered and then kissed her lightly on the forehead. Sharpay looked at him lovingly.

"I love you too Ry," Sharpay whispered back.

The next day Ryan went over to Gabriella's house to check on her as he had been doing every day. When Gabriella opened the door she threw her arms around Ryan and kissed him affectionately.

"Hi," She said simply. Ryan smiled back.

"Hey Gabs," He said interlacing his fingers with hers and kissing her again.

"Well, are we just going to stand here and make out for the world to see or are you going to come in?" Gabriella asked.

"I think I'll go with come in the house," Ryan said giving her a peck on the lips. Gabriella grinned and pulled him inside the house. They sat in the TV room and Gabriella popped in the DVD that they had been watching the day before. She selected the scene they had been watching and curled up on the couch next to Ryan.

"Did I tell you that my Dad escaped from jail last night, with my mother's help?" Ryan asked cuddling Gabriella close to him. Gabriella paused the movie for a moment.

"No I don't think you mentioned it. Ryan, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Gabriella asked in concern.

"I didn't want you to get worried or anything, you have enough to worry about as it is," Ryan informed her. Gabriella's eyes roamed around with worry.

"Well, are the police out looking for him?" Gabriella asked. Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I heard this on the news last night, so I don't know that much about the whole thing," Ryan explained.

"I just don't want him to hurt anyone Ryan, he killed Taylor, what if I'm next? Or worse, Sharpay," Gabriella pointed out. Ryan sighed deeply and ran one of his hands through his blonde hair.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from him, he doesn't scare me Gabs," Ryan assured her. Gabriella looked at him hesitantly then smiled.

I always feel safe with you," Gabriella whispered to him. Ryan smiled and pecked her on the lips.

I love you Gabriella," He whispered. She smiled glowingly and kissed him again.

"I love you too."

Sharpay sat on a lawn chair next to her pool with a pair of sunglasses and her sidekick 3. She had been texting Troy for the last forty-five minutes. She had told him Ryan and Gabriella, and how Riley was nothing but an annoying little pest even though Sharpay hadn't even known her for forty-eight hours. Her phone vibrated and she flipped it open reading Troy's message.

**Sharpay, U know I luv you right?**

Sharpay grinned and quickly sent a text in return.

**Do U know that I love you more? **

She pressed the send button and waited for a reply, which came awfully quickly.

**No, I luv U more and U know it.**

Sharpay smiled at the message and typed back hastily.

**If you say so Troy**

Troy's message came quickly.

**No Sharpay, I really do love you, even though we've only been together for a few months, I really do love you, seriously.**

Sharpay marveled at Troy's texting skills and quickly typed back.

**You text really fast Troy, and I love U too.**

Sharpay pressed send and waited for a reply, which came a few minutes later.

**U wanna go 2 the mall with me 2night?**

Sharpay thought to herself before sending a reply.

**How about you come over to my house instead?**

Sharpay waited for yet another reply.

**Sounds good, I'll be there at 7**

Sharpay smiled and flipped her sidekick shut and went to get ready, since it was already six o'clock. She put her hair in a ponytail and put on a green tank top and a pair of denim shorts. After she finished that, she applied all her makeup, even though it was summer and Troy was the only one that was going to see her. She always liked to look her best no matter what the occasion.

Sharpay poured the spaghetti into the strainer and shook it getting out all the access water and then she poured it back into the pan and stirred in the sauce. She knew that most rich spoiled girls like her had no idea whatsoever how to cook, but ever since her mother had left she had taken cooking classes because she knew that someone was going to have to cook dinner.

She set two plates down on the back porch table along with two sets of forks and knives for her and Troy. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and rushed to answer it. Troy stood there, bouquet of flowers in hand with a silly grin on his face. She didn't hesitate to jump into his arms and kiss him.

"I made us some dinner," Sharpay told him, still enlaced in his arms.

"Thanks Sharpay, oh and these are for you," Troy explained holding the bouquet of flowers out to her. Sharpay smiled vibrantly as she took the flowers.

"You're sweet Troy," Sharpay said pulling him into the house and closing the door behind him then leading him out to the back porch.

"So what's new?" Troy asked sitting down in front of his plate of spaghetti.

"Well, not much except my father seems to have escaped from prison," Sharpay explained while pouring two glasses of lemonade with the glass picher. Troy's jaw dropped.

"Oh my… Sharpay, I'm so sorry how did he…" Troy started.

"Don't be, you didn't even do anything, don't say that you're sorry, please," Sharpay insisted as she set the drinks on the table. Troy looked into her chocolate brown eyes in concern as she sat down and twirled some strands of spaghetti around her fork and put it into her mouth. Troy just stared at her for a few minutes. He admired the way her ponytail bounced with every move she made.

"Hey, I didn't make you a meal so you could sit there and look at it, eat," Sharpay said pointing to his plate with her fork.

"Sorry, it's just spaghetti doesn't bring me good memories if you know what I mean," Troy explained. Sharpay giggled while looking at him affectionately.

"Well let's make a good memory," Sharpay whispered rising from her chair and walking over to him. She pulled out his chair and sat on his lap. She looked into his deep blue eyes and kissed him softly, her lips warm and soft. He held her tight against his body as if he would never let go. He got up and gathered her in his arms and walked into the yard. Sharpay threw her arms around his built muscular frame not removing her lips from his. Troy suddenly lost his footing causing the two of them to fall onto the grass. Sharpay laughed out loud as she landed on top of him. She gazed into his blue orbs and he gently kissed her as they shared a soft embrace. His muscular arms felt soft against her smaller frame. Sharpay felt the soft evening breeze on her shoulders. He broke the embrace and rolled on top of her. She rolled on top of him again still kissing him. Troy pulled away and laughed rising to his feet and picking her up.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked laughing. Troy laughed again.

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed shaking his shoulders as he walked closer to the pool. Troy set her down on the concrete and removed his shirt and shoes.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Sharpay asked giggling. Troy looked at her lovingly and fell backwards into the water splashing Sharpay.

"Come on the water's gorgeous, and so are you," Troy said shaking the excess water off his hair. Sharpay laughed and pulled her shirt over her head and pulled off her shorts and threw them in the grass leaving her in her bra and underwear. She tested the water with her toes. Troy swam over to her and pulled on her ankle causing her to fall into the water.

"Troy Bolton, you are in for it!" she shouted splashing him. She climbed on his shoulders and dunked his head under the water. He jumped up and she fell back into the water laughing. She swam over to the edge of the pool and he swam after her cornering her. He looked into her eyes and inched closer to her. He moved his face so close to hers she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. He kissed her passionately tasting the overrun of emotions on her tongue. She wrapped her legs around his waste and continued to kiss him, pressing her body up against his.

Sharpay heard a door open suddenly. She pulled her lips away from Troy's and looked up to see Ryan standing on the porch with a confused look on her face. She quickly ducked under the water hoping he wouldn't see her.

"Troy, what are you doing here? Where's Sharpay?" Ryan asked looking at him strangely. Troy looked down at Sharpay, who clearly needed to come up for air. Troy finally shrugged his shoulders. Ryan raised his eyebrows and spotted Sharpay's clothes on the ground and then he looked up at Troy once more. Sharpay finally emerged from the water gasping for air.

"Strange, there she is," Ryan said looking at Sharpay in confusion. Sharpay smiled at him sheepishly in return.

"Shar, why… never mind, I'm just going to walk away and act like this never happened," Ryan said turning and walking into the house.

"Well, we sure won't be able to do anything now," Sharpay joked getting out of the pool. And picking up her clothes. Troy got out of the pool after her and put his shirt back on.

"I'm going to go change into some dry clothes, why don't you come inside?" Sharpay suggested. Troy frowned.

"Do you have to?" He asked jokingly. Sharpay smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back," she told him slipping her shirt and shorts back on. He watched as she ran into the house looking back at him a few times. He sat there smiling like a fool for a few minutes until he decided to go into the house and say hello to Ryan properly.

He walked into the house to find Ryan sitting at the table reading the paper.

"I didn't know you read the paper," Troy said trying to make conversation. Ryan glared at him.

"So, I didn't know you tried to seduce my sister in my pool," Ryan remarked. Troy blushed.

"It was nothing like that, we were just…" Troy started.

"Say no more," Ryan said getting up from the table and setting the paper on the counter.

"So, how's Gabriella?" asked Troy. Ryan opened his mouth to talk, but just then the doorbell rang.

"I have to get that," He said walking over to the front door. Troy heard the door open and he went over to see who it was. There was Riley standing on the doorstep wearing a rather revealing outfit along with a measuring cup in her left hand.

"Hi Ryan, can I borrow some sugar?" She asked seductively. Riley walked through the door without waiting for a reply.

"Oh so you have company I see. Hello Troy," Riley said ruffling his hair as she walked past him into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. She crossed her left leg over her right and placed the measuring cup on the table. Her smooth reddish brownish hair glistened in the setting sunlight that came through the window. Troy and Ryan walked in after her.

"Can you fill this up with sugar? My mom is making her famous homemade chocolate chip cookies and we don't have any sugar," Riley said thrusting the measuring cup toward Ryan. He took it and forced a smile. Troy sat down in the chair next to Riley.

"So Troy, what brings you here today? Don't tell me you're secretly having an affair with Ryan or something," Riley joked. Troy's eyes widened.

"Uh, no I came to see my girlfriend, you know, Sharpay Ryan's twin sister," Troy explained.

"You're so cute when you're denying something," Riley said sitting herself in Troy's lap. Troy's face looked awkward as Riley inched her face toward his.

"Uh, thanks I guess," Troy said pulling away from her. She giggled and played with Troy's hair for a minute or so.

Sharpay walked in the room with her hair all dried off and different clothes on. She looked up to see Riley sitting on her boyfriend's lap, with her face so close to his that she could kiss him. Sharpay was enraged.

"Get the hell away from my boyfriend!" Sharpay exclaimed running and shoving Riley out of Troy's lap and on to the tile floor. Troy's jaw dropped.

"Hey, it's not my fault your boyfriend likes me," Riley said innocently while getting up. Sharpay shoved her to the ground again.

"Get out of my house!" Sharpay screamed in the girl's face. Riley stood there looking as innocent as ever. Sharpay lunged at her and knocked her face down on the floor, pinned down her arms with her knees and wrapped her elbows around her neck and started to turn it to the point where it started to crack.

"I'll break you're neck if you ever try anything with my boyfriend again," Sharpay snapped continuing to turn Riley's neck. Ryan rushed over and pulled Sharpay off the helpless girl even though Sharpay tried to fight him away. Riley stood up panting and ran toward Sharpay, Troy grabbed her just in time. Sharpay fought to get away from her brother, but he was just too strong, so she finally gave up and sank to the floor, her hair looming in her face. Ryan knelt down beside her.

"Shar, what's gotten into you? Why did you attack her?" He asked pushing her bangs out of her face.

"She's out to get me, I know it, I don't ever want to see that girl in my house ever again," Sharpay huffed.

"Let me help you to your feet," Ryan offered, but Sharpay elbowed him in the stomach with all her might.

"I don't need your help, I'm not some kind of weakling!" She told him. Ryan turned away from her and gave Riley her sugar quickly and sent her on her way.

Troy sat down next to the angry blonde and put his arm around her. Sharpay pouted angrily.

"She's gone now you know," Troy eased. Sharpay nodded.

"I didn't know you were that tough," Troy remarked. Sharpay glanced at him for a moment.

"How do you think I stopped my dad from killing me all these years?" she asked turning away.

"Sharpay, I would never dump you for anyone, I'm telling you that right now," Troy explained.

"Yea, well it didn't look that way twenty minutes ago Troy Bolton," Sharpay retorted. "Why should I believe you anyway?" She asked continually. Troy looked into her caramel colored eyes that seemed full of hurt and took her smaller hand in his.

"Because I'm in love with you," he said seriously. Sharpay felt tears run down her cheeks. No guy had ever said that to her before.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked in concern his blue eyes flickering around in worry. Sharpay managed a smile.

"It's just that… I'm in love with you too," Sharpay said placing her hand on the left side of his face and kissed his lips chastely and he kissed back.

**Hsmgirl says: Well, how was it? Was it ok? Chapter 3 will be up soon and don't forget to drop me a review before you go and I will love you forever! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter by the way, you guys are wonderful! Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hsmgirl says: ok well this chapter isn't too exiting I don't think, but they can't all be, I suppose. Anyway thanks for the reviews on my last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one, and hopefully it's not to boring! Deliver us from ev**il 

**Chapter 4**

Sharpay awoke in the middle of the night panting. She had another one of her nightmares about her father again. She sat up and looked over at her clock. It was four in the morning. She stared off into the darkness for a few minutes trying to analyze what had happened in her dream. It had been just like the last one, where her and Ryan were playing hide and seek and when he came to find her it wasn't him, it was her father, and then she woke up like she always did.

She laid back down and tried her best to go back to sleep, but her thoughts wandered back to hours earlier when she attacked Riley. What if she was turning into her dad? No she couldn't be, she scolded herself mentally for thinking such things. But what else could explain her behavior earlier? She was only trying to get that little brat away from her boyfriend that was it. Nothing more. She curled up into a ball, just thinking that her father, a killer was out on the loose somewhere. Sharpay thought that on the loose sounded like a term you would use for an animal, like a dog that had escaped from it's owner or something, not a term for someone who had killed someone. She laid there thinking about all sorts of different things. Her childhood, Troy, and the dreaded Riley. What was her problem? Why had she beaten up Riley anyway? Didn't she know that Troy wouldn't break up with her for someone like that? Maybe she was turning into her father after all. She gave a deep sigh and pushed a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear and decided to go downstairs and get something to eat, maybe a full stomach would help her go back to sleep.

She ventured down the stairs quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake up Ryan. She slowly crept into the kitchen feeling the cool tile touch her feet. She opened the freezer and felt the cool air contact her skin. She grabbed the vanilla ice cream and set it on the counter then picked out a brightly colored bowl to put it in. She replaced the ice cream back into the refrigerator and sat down at the bar and spooned a bite of ice cream into her mouth.

She had just started feeling her stomach settle when she heard a noise outside. She took another mouthful of ice cream thinking nothing of it. Then she heard another noise. She looked behind her again and saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders as she finished her ice cream and put the bowl in the sink. She tiptoed into the washroom and activated the security system just to be safe and then she crept back up the stairs. Her eyes weren't used to the darkness yet so she struggled to adjust her eyes by widening them. She went past Ryan's room and cracked the door open to make sure he was ok.

He was just as she had pictured, fast asleep. She gave a sigh of relief and slowly shut the door. She went back to her room and climbed into her bed feeling much more sleepy than she had about ten minutes ago. She drifted slowly back into sleep again encountering another nightmare.

_She walked downstairs to see her parents sitting at the table chatting like they really loved each other and then she saw Ryan walk into the room with Riley by his side. Sharpay looked at him in confusion._

_"What is Riley doing here?" she asked him. He chuckled in return._

_"Shar, Riley is my girlfriend remember? Are you on drugs or something?" Ryan asked. Sharpay shook her head. Ryan kissed Riley on the cheek and said it was time for school. Suddenly Sharpay was in the school hallway by herself. She saw Taylor in a black dress with a red bow around the middle. Sharpay ran over to her._

_"Hi Taylor," she said walking up to her._

_"Hey Sharpay, how's it going? How's your dad by the way?" Taylor asked. Sharpay raised an eyebrow._

_"Yea, well I was just thinking, it's a bummer that you're dad murdered me because I was getting a scholarship to Harvard, And then I was going to find the cure for cancer, wow don't you wish he hadn't killed me?" Taylor asked. Her face suddenly appeared bruised and beaten and there was a gunshot wound near her ribs and her hair was in tangles._

_"It's really a shame he killed me, I was going to do great things, and if you don't watch out, he'll kill you too._

Sharpay sat up in bed panting once again, only this time it was light outside and Ryan was standing in her doorway.

"Another dream?" He asked striding toward her. Sharpay nodded.

"It wasn't the one I've been having usually though," She explained. Ryan nodded and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Ryan asked looking at her with concerned eyes. Sharpay looked up at him deciding if she wanted to give him any ideas about Riley.

"No, I don't even remember the whole thing anyway," She lied.

"Shar, maybe I should take you to a counselor or something, this is like the tenth time I've seen you wake up from these dreams. Sharpay's eyebrows narrowed.

"Ryan, I'm not some kind of lunatic, I don't think some shrink is going to help theses dreams go away, it's just about all this stuff with Dad and all, it's nothing out of the ordinary," Sharpay explained to him. Ryan's face looked cheerless as sharpay finished her sentence.

"Shar, I'm sorry I just want you to be happy and forget about this whole thing," Ryan explained putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ryan, our dad killed a girl, and beat me, and tried to kill me, how do you expect me to forget about something like that? It's not something that you just shove in the back of your mind for the rest of your life," Sharpay ranted. Ryan sighed and frowned.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to waste your life thinking that what happened was all your fault. You're my sister, I love you and I'll I want is for you to be happy," Ryan continued. Sharpay's almond colored eyes stared into his blue ones softly.

"I'm sorry for attacking Riley last night, I just didn't want her near Troy that's all. Besides, you know she's no good right?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, she' friendly at least," He said shrugging his shoulders. Sharpay crossed her arms.

"Friendly to you and Troy. Can't you tell she's asking for it? Someone like that isn't capable of a real relationship don't you know that she's only looking for one thing?" Sharpay asked. Ryan sighed. Ryan raised one of his eyebrows.

"What one thing would that be?" He asked sarcastically. Sharpay rolled her eyes and jumped out of bed.

"Just do me a favor and keep away from that girl ok?" Sharpay asked. Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You honestly think that I would fall for someone like that?" He asked. Sharpay shrugged.

"Who knows?" She said cleaning up her room while moving about.

"Well, I'm going to Gabriella's house now, we're supposed to go out for ice cream," Ryan explained.

"Ooh, sounds romantic," Sharpay commented while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Shut up, I don't know where else to take her, besides I'm not that much of a romantic anyway," He said putting his hands in his pockets. Sharpay laughed loudly.

"Not much of a romantic huh? Either you're not telling the truth, or Gabriella is really easy to seduce," Sharpay giggled. Ryan looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"What? You're embarrassed aren't you?" Sharpay asked. Ryan shrugged.

"You are a romantic Ryan, and you know it. If there's anyone around here that's not a romantic, it's Troy, his idea of a romantic date is going to the mall, which I like but I don't consider it Romantic," Sharpay said. Ryan laughed.

"So I'm guessing that making out in the pool isn't romantic to you either," Ryan pointed out.

"Can you go to Gabriella's already?" Sharpay asked impatiently. Ryan looked at her sadly.

"Fine, if you don't want me around," He said while walking out her bedroom door. Sharpay smiled and continued to clean up her room.

Ryan walked over to Gabriella's as he did every morning. He hoped that she would be in an ok mood, because sometimes she tended to have sudden mood changes and start yelling at him for no reason. But it was probably because of the hormones anyway. He knocked on the door lightly and waited for her to come to answer it. When she finally did she grinned at him devilishly and she suddenly pulled him inside by the collar of his shirt. She shoved him into the corner right next to her door, grabbed him by the shoulders and before Ryan knew it they were kissing themselves to death. The heat of her mouth, her lips, the rush of her body touching his made his pulse race.

After a few minutes she finally pulled away from him, the both of them panting.

"Well hello to you too," Ryan said smiling. Gabriella smiled looking rather embarrassed.

"I'm just so happy that I have such a great boyfriend," Gabriella said running her hand up and down his upper arm. He smiled vibrantly and kissed her again. His lips broke away from hers for a moment.

"So, are we going to just stand here and make out until our lips fall off, or are we going to go out for ice cream? Ryan asked pushing a strand of hair out of Gabriella's face. She breathed in slowly and slowly sighed.

"Yea, why not," she said shrugging her shoulders and she flounced into the kitchen and grabbed her car keys.

"We'll take my car," She said taking hold of my hand and leading me into the garage.

Twenty minutes later they were at dairy Queen eating strawberry sundaes and Gabriella was talking Ryan's ear off about what she wanted to name their baby. She wolfed down her sundae in no time and found herself asking for another seeing as she was still hungry.

"Another one?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow. Gabriella patted her belly and smiled.

"Well I am eating for two now," She reminded him. Ryan looked at his half finished sundae.

"All right, stay right here ok?" He told her and got up to go to the counter. She glanced at Ryan's sundae and had to try with all her will not to eat it. But it just looked so delicious. She almost thought of eating it for a moment, but she knew that would probably be against the book of manners. She sighed and waited for Ryan to return to the table. While she was doing so, she looked across the room and saw Chad with some girl eating sundaes as well. Her eyes popped and she quickly looked the other way to make sure he didn't notice her.

"Ok, here you go sweetie," Ryan said setting another sundae in front of her. She picked up her spoon and started shoving ice cream into her mouth as if she had never eaten before in her life. She really didn't want Chad to find out about her being pregnant, and she knew that she didn't exactly look like she wasn't so she gobbled down her ice cream as fast as humanly possible.

"Either that is really, really outstandingly delicious, or you are really, really hungry," Ryan remarked leaning across the table. Gabriella looked up at him quickly, but then continued eating as fast as she could. She stared over at Chad again to make sure he hadn't noticed her already. She finally finished her ice cream and told Ryan that she was ready to go. Then she realized that they were going to have to walk by Chad, and he probably would see her. She scoffed in frustration as she and Ryan walked nearer to the table where he was sitting. Gabriella closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't notice her. But it almost worked.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Chad asked. Ryan turned toward him not knowing what to say.

"I wanted to take Gabriella out for ice cream," he explained as he put his arm around her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her stomach in effort to conceal her secret. Chad gazed at her strangely and then shrugged. Gabriella gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, Chad love to stay and chat but we've got things to do, people to see, you know?" Ryan said. Chad looked confused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Well, I'll see you around then," Chad said turning back to the girl next to him. Ryan whisked Gabriella out of the restaurant.

"That was way too close," Gabriella said feeling her heart race. Ryan nodded in return as he opened the passenger door. Gabriella walked over to him.

"That might've been to close, but this isn't," Gabriella said kissing him so suddenly that Ryan thought it was almost painful in it's passion. He thought he would fall over for a minute but then she broke away. Ryan managed to steady himself as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you," she said quietly. Ryan smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

Meanwhile Sharpay was home by herself talking on the phone with Troy. They were having an argument over who was smarter when Sharpay heard a noise downstairs, then the sound of a door opening.

"Hey Troy, I think Ryan's home, so let me call you back ok?" She asked and without waiting for a reply ran down the stairs into the washroom, but there was no Ryan. She looked around curiously.

"Ry, where are you? Are you here?" She called out. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth from behind and she felt the end of a gun against her temple.

**Hsmgirl says: DUN DUN DUN! MWAHAHAHAHA! Well, did you like it? I thought it was kind of boring to be completely honest, but I want to know what you guys thought of it so drop me a review before you go! **

**Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hsmgirl says: Okay, well I'm finally updating! So here is Chapter 5 for you guys!**

**Deliver us from evil**

**Chapter 5**

Sharpay tried to scream as the stranger held the gun against her head, but his hand muffled her scream into nothing. She didn't dare struggle to get away.

"Shut up and maybe I'll let you live," the stranger's voice boomed. Sharpay gulped and tried not to start crying, but she found it impossible not to.

"Now, if you can come up with a few thousand dollars, maybe I'll let you go. Now where is it ?" He demanded shoving the gun against her head and taking his hand away from her mouth. Sharpay breathed out heavily a few times.

"I don't have any money here," She cried. The man shoved her up against the wall and wrapped his hands around her neck in effort to choke her. He was wearing a black outfit with a black ski mask and appeared to be in his mid twenties. He had emotionless eyes that stared frostily into hers. She gasped for air as he tightened his grip on her throat.

"Where is your money?" He growled angrily. Sharpay gasped for air again.

"I don't… have… any… here…" she wheezed. She struggled to get away with all her might. She kicked at his legs, but no avail, he was still there. He towered above her and he was pretty strong, because she fought and fought, but she couldn't get away from his grip on her throat.

"Please… don't… do… this," Sharpay pleaded while still trying to get free.

"WHERE IS THE MONEY? TELL ME WHERE THE MONEY IS OR I'LL PUT A BULLET IN YOUR BRAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" the man exclaimed. Sharpay started to cry uncontrollably, but she only got a punch in the face in return. This guy was so much harder to escape from than her dad. She gasped for air as he threw her on the floor. She gulped in the air so fast that her lungs started to hurt. He climbed on top of her and put his gun to her head again.

"Tell me where the money is God damn it!" he growled. Sharpay felt as if she would pass out from fear any second. What was he going to do with her anyway?

"I have a diamond necklace," Sharpay gasped. The man narrowed his eyes in interest.

"Where is it?" He demanded shoving the gun closer to her head. Sharpay thought of where her mother's necklace was for a moment.

"Well?" he demanded loudly. Sharpay thought for another moment. It was in her mother's jewelry box.

"It's upstairs, in my mother's jewelry box, I'll take you to it," she said. The man let her up only to grab a hold of her hair and shove her toward the stairs. Sharpay struggled to climb up the stairs. She felt sweat nervously pouring down her face. The man pushed her again she nearly tripped and fell to her death on the railingless stair landing of the stairs. She ran down the hall to the room her parents used to sleep in. The stranger proceeded to shove her forward with the end of his pistol. Sharpay could feel tears rain heavily down her face uncontrollably. She ran to her mother's old jewelry box and quickly cracked it open and rummaged nervously through it searching for the necklace. She franticly looked through it, but it was nowhere to be found. She gulped oxygen into her lungs as she realized what would happen if the intruder didn't get what he wanted. He would most likely take her life instead. The man pushed the gun against her head.

"Well, where the hell is it? You said you had a diamond!" he growled throwing her to the floor. Sharpay let out a terrified whimper as he pulled her up by the hair and squatted down to her level.

"Please don't," She yelped, trying to loosen his grip on her hair. He knocked her in the head with his gun instead. She cried out again, holding her hand to her now bruised face and then felt a large amount of tears flow down her cheeks. Her mother must've taken the diamond with her when she left. She didn't think there was anything else valuable that he would be interested in, except for her. She felt a sudden pain on her scalp and then the _thud _of her head hitting the carpet. The masked man held a handful of her hair in his fist. Sharpay reached up to the back of her head feeling a small bald, warm spot. She looked at her hand and saw the unmistakable liquid covering her hand. The invader grabbed her hand and pulled an object from his shirt pocket. He pressed a button, which released a small blade. He held it up to her hand and pressed it onto her delicate, fair skin but not enough to cut through it. Sharpay was too afraid to attempt an escape.

"If you don't give me something right now, I'll cut your hand off. Now, tell me where the diamond really is!" he snarled angrily. Sharpay started screaming and desperately trying to free her hand of his grasp. She wailed as he pressed the knife into her smooth skin producing a warm thick liquid that ran down her arm like a waterfall.

"Stop please! Don't hurt me! All I have is that jewelry box, you can take that, it's about a hundred years old, plus there are a lot of gold things in it too. Just please don't hurt me please," She pleaded feeling every part of her body ache tremendously. The man grabbed the box and put it in the bag he had brought along with him. Then he spotted her father's laptop in the corner of the room. He quickly deposited it into his sack. Sharpay's pulse was racing. She could finally get away. She crawled away as silently as she could, but unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough. The man raced toward her and grabbed her ankle. She tried to shake his hand off of her, but she couldn't. She finally got up her strength and kicked him squarely in the jaw. He let go of her ankle and sat there rubbing the side of his face. She continued to crawl away as fast as her fragile, beaten body could. But no advantage, the guy quickly rose to his knees and grabbed at her ankle viscously again. His hands were cold and unfeeling as he tightened his grip on both of her feet and flipped her over on her back with one quick motion. She fought and squirmed as his hands flew to her knees, and then her thighs and dragged her toward his enormous body. He grabbed her by the hips and punched her in the stomach leaving her gasping for air. She groaned and lied helplessly on her side as he got up and kicked her in the ribs multiple times. He rolled her to the stairs with his feet and then pushed her almost lifeless body down as if she were a rag doll. She felt her body hit the floor. The pain exploded in a white-hot roar. Ripping through her, emptying her lungs, crashing her down to the floor. She couldn't do anything, she was senseless, a sobbing heap. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, couldn't hear.

The man grabbed his sack and rushed down the stairs toward her. She was too weak to even care what he was going to do to her next. She just waited for something to happen. Her body hurt too much for her to even think. She almost hoped that he would kill her, and put her out of the misery of her pathetic, hopeless, sad excuse for a life. The fog was beginning to clear, and she dimly realized that two voices were ringing through the house. She was lying with her back against the floor, the movements of their footsteps rippling through her spine. She laid perfectly still wondering if she was dead. She realized that the guy had made a quick escape through the front door. He got away. What would she do now? It was just another thing she would be expected to forget. She heard the footsteps drawing closer. It took her a minute to recognize the voices; they belonged to Gabriella and Ryan. She gasped for air and let out a small whine, so they would discover her before it was too late. She heard Gabriella's voice asking Ryan what the noise was, and then she heard his telling her that he didn't know.

It felt like slow motion as she waited for them to come into the room. Ryan finally entered to room slowly with a kitchen knife in his hand, in case he encountered an intruder, Gabriella was close behind him with a frightened look on her delicate face. Sharpay finally whimpered again, getting Ryan's attention.

"Shit!" he exclaimed running toward her. "Sharpay, what the hell happened?" he asked kneeling by her side. Gabriella knelt down beside him and took her pulse. A faint uuummmuuuuhhhh escaped from Sharpay's mouth.

"There was… a guy… he broke in… and he threatened to… kill… me if I didn't give him money… So I gave him Mom's Jewelry…box… and he beat me up… because I tried to escape…and then, he took Dad's old laptop and… ran out," Sharpay whispered. He examined her body thoroughly, soaking in all the damage that had been done. She breathed slowly, but steadily. He saw the blood running down her arm and the blood filled bald spot on the back of her head.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Gabriella asked pulling out her phone. Ryan looked at her and nodded surely.

"Hurry, she's pretty bad," Ryan added. He looked into Sharpay's almond colored glassy eyes and bruised body with sadness. Sharpay heard Gabriella's voice in the background and wondered if she was going to die.

"Don't worry Shar, I'm here. I won't leave you," Ryan told her while stroking the side of her face gently. Sharpay sniffled and continued to stare at the ceiling hopelessly.

It seemed like an eternity before the ambulance finally showed up, but the reality was that it was only a few minutes. The paramedics picked up Shapay's fragile body and placed her on the stretcher and began to wheel her out of the house.

"Ryan, where are you?" Sharpay whispered. Holding out her hand. Ryan ran up to her with Gabriella by his side and grasped her hand.

"Don't go," Sharpay breathed. Ryan felt tears well up in his eyes and then quickly forced them away.

"Are we allowed to ride in the ambulance with her?" Gabriella asked looking as sincere as possible. The paramedic looked at her quickly.

"I suppose, we need to ask you some questions anyway," He replied while carrying Sharpay out the front door. Ryan grabbed his phone, took Gabriella by the hand and they both climbed in the ambulance.

"Shar, we're here. Don't be scared, you'll be all right I promise," Ryan said squeezing her hand tightly. Sharpay took in a deep breath and prepared herself to talk.

"Call… Troy," She whispered to Ryan. He nodded.

"Let's just get you some help first ok?" Ryan told her. Sharpay nodded slowly and looked at Gabriella. Her lips curled up into a weak smile and Gabriella ran her fingers through Sharpay's hair, much like her mother used to do to her when she was young.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be just fine," Gabriella soothed. Sharpay nodded and let her head fall back down on the pillow gently.

When they arrived at the hospital a nurse asked Ryan and Gabriella a few questions about what happened to Sharpay, who was going to stay for the night then she could go home in the morning. The police set out to investigate the house, so Ryan and Sharpay weren't allowed to be there until the investigation was over. Ryan had called Troy and told him what happened just like Sharpay had asked. He raced down to the hospital immediately.

Troy sat in Sharpay's room and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He watched her sleep for a long time, admiring her every detail. She was beautiful even when she was hurt. He blinked his eyes tiredly and decided that he would come back early the next morning. He kissed his girlfriend on the forehead and went to say goodnight to Gabriella and Ryan.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head home now, do you want a ride?" Troy asked shifting his weight to his left foot. Gabriella looked at Ryan who nodded and shrugged slightly.

"Yea, Troy that'd be great," She replied taking Ryan's hand. She smiled at him wearily as they walked out.

"Do you want to come and stay at my house? You know, since there's a crime scene investigation going on at your place," Gabriella offered. Ryan looked thoughtful for a brief moment as he opened the car door for his girlfriend.

"Ok, but it's not like we can you know… do anything," Ryan whispered. Gabriella rolled her eyes and stared at him in a 'duh' way as he got in the car next to her.

"I know that! That's not even what I was implying anyway," Gabriella whispered back. Troy looked back at the two of them suspiciously for a moment, and then focused his eyes back on the road ahead of him. He then put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space.

"I'm sensing that the conversation going on back there isn't very appropriate," Troy thought out loud while looking in the rear view mirror. Gabriella sighed in annoyance. Troy could be so dumb sometimes.

"Shut up Troy. Besides, what would you know about that anyway?" Gabriella put in. Troy shrugged as he hit the brakes and put the car in drive.

"I was just making a simple comment is all," He said looking back to the road. Gabriella laughed and leaned on Ryan's shoulder lovingly.

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep in as little as five minutes. Ryan was tempted to fall asleep too. The car always made him want to fall asleep for some reason. But he decided not to. Troy pulled into Gabriella's driveway slowly and put the car in park temporarily.

"Thanks man," Ryan said giving Troy a friendly pat on the shoulder while opening the door beside him quietly.

"No problem," Troy responded. Ryan lifted Gabriella out of the car gently and carried her up the driveway carefully. Her eyes fluttered open when he was about to walk through the front door.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to be married first," Gabriella commented while raising one of her eyebrows. Ryan looked at her as if he wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" He asked raising one eyebrow. Gabriella sighed as if it was hard for her to explain.

"You know when a couple first gets married, the guy carries the girl through the front door of the new house," Gabriella explained raking her fingers through her boyfriends hair gently.

"Oh, ok I get it now. I guess you want me to put you down then," He said. Gabriella shook her head in denial.

"No thanks, I don't want to walk," Gabriella stated simply as Ryan walked through walked through the door. Ryan grunted as he climbed up the stairs with her in his arms.

"What? Am I too heavy already?" She asked jokingly. Ryan shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm just a little tired that's all," Ryan told her. Gabriella smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he walked into her room. He placed her on the bed gently and sat down beside her.

"So, are you staying or what?" She asked him turning over onto her side and propping her head up with her hand.

"Yes, but we're wearing pajamas this time," he said jokingly. Gabriella pouted at him jokingly.

"If we must, but it's not going to be easy," She answered smiling. She got up and started fishing through her drawers for some pajamas to wear. She picked out some pink pajama bottoms with a pink tank top and started to put them on without caring that Ryan was there in the same room as her.

"What are you doing?" he asked staring at her awkwardly. Gabriella glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? It's not like you've never seen me without clothes before," She said playfully continuing to undress. Ryan smiled and nodded awkwardly, and then thought of something.

"If you say so," Ryan said pulling his shirt over his head and taking off his jeans, leaving him standing there in his boxers. Gabriella put on her shirt and turned around smoothing it out. She glanced up at him and sagged her shoulders.

"Now that's just mean," She said putting her hands on her hips. "Now I can't look at you anymore," She told him turning her back toward him. She waited a moment and then couldn't help herself anymore and turned around to look at him.

"Yea, that's what I thought," Ryan said teasingly. She giggled and pulled back the covers on her bed and slipped into it slowly. Ryan did the same moments later. She cuddled up to him affectionately and pressed her lips to his tenderly.

"I love you," she whispered, and then reached over to turn off her lamp. She then leaned back into him and kissed his lips again. He held her small hand in his and enlaced his fingers with hers slowly.

"I love you too," He returned touching her face with his other hand softly. Gabriella

Smiled and closed her eyes slowly.

Tom Evans' newly purchased cell phone rang loudly and he reached over to pick it up.

"Well, did you get the loot from the house?" he demanded. The voice on the other line sighed in frustration.

"All I got was a laptop and a Jewelry box, boss," The voice said.

"What about the money?" Tom snarled while pacing around the room uneasily and scoffed into the phone angrily.

"Your daughter said there was none, boss," The other man said. Tom sat in a nearby chair and rested his forehead on his hand nervously.

"You're fired, I'm tired of your brainless acts," Tom said and quickly pressed the end button on the phone and set it back in it's original place. He was just going to have to find a different way to get his money. A better way.

**hsmgirl says: Well, what did you guys think of it? Was it too long or too short? Let me know what you thought of it! And I'm changing the subject, but are you guys excited about High School Musical 2? I know that I am! I can't wait another 5 days! I'm so excited for it. But anyway, make sure you drop me a review before you go! I love you all!**

**Peace out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hsmgirl says: Wow… I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I just had a bit of writer's block there for a bit. This probably won't be the most exciting chapter, but the next few will be, maybe. Okay well there might be a few mistakes in here I mean there always is, but there may be more than usual because I only read over in once so, here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

Sharpay woke up feeling like a truck had hit her. Her head throbbed as she looked around at her surroundings. She sighed in relief. She wasn't dead! She sat up and glanced around at her surroundings again. There was a little girl crying as a nurse tried to give her a shot. There was an old man and a doctor talking as the old man slowly moved around with a walker in front of him. A chorus of quiet voices could be heard every so often, and sometimes the occasional scream from an unwilling patient. All of a sudden, a familiar face came into the room, Troy's face to be exact. Sharpay's mouth quickly formed into a smile as he walked closer.

"I thought a visit would cheer you up," Troy said while sitting down in a chair next to her bed.

"So how are you doing?" Troy asked looking at her sincerely and resting his chin on his hand. Sharpay turned her head in his direction and smiled.

"I've been worse," She said shrugging in a minor way. She threw the covers off and touched her feet to the cool floor and rose up from the bed. "Let's go for a walk," She continued holding out her hand to him. Troy looked hesitant for moment, and then finally grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's hand.

"Are you sure this is like, okay with the hospital… people?" Troy asked walking alongside her. She stopped and grinned at him.

"Yes, Troy I'm sure," Sharpay said continuing to walk forward. Troy looked at his girlfriend. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a long white hospital gown, it was thin enough to see that she wasn't wearing anything else. The outline of her body whispered under the cloth. Troy put his hand toward where her hips were. Through the sheerness of her nightgown he could see her bruised and battered skin the bruises looked like blue and black thunderclouds. She flinched away from his hand quickly.

"Does it hurt?" Troy asked staring into her chocolate eyes sincerely. She blinked a few times and stared back at him. She gently slipped her hand into his and shook her head. Her fingers felt so fine on his skin, so light and slender, pressing coolly in the palm of his hand sending her touch through his body.

"This is the third time I've been in the hospital in the past six months. I feel like such a loser," Sharpay put in, breaking the silence between them as their feet tapped quietly against the smooth hospital floors. Troy glanced at her in awe.

"You are not a loser," He told her. She shrugged and grinned slightly. She moved closer to him as they walked through the halls.

"If you think so," She sighed. Troy wondered how his girlfriend could be in such a good mood after being hurt and sent to the emergency room by someone she didn't even know. He knew that if it were him, he certainly wouldn't be that peachy. Sharpay gave her boyfriend a 'I'm used to this kind of thing' look. He smiled at her briefly and then looked ahead of him again.

"So, what time do you get out of this place?" Troy asked looking around the hall and then at Sharpay. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"At eleven O'clock, I think," Sharpay said nodding her head slightly while pushing her hair out of her face.

"Well, do you want to come to my house for a while? We've got ice cream and lots of DVDs that we can watch," Troy offered looking at Sharpay's hand and rubbing his fingers on it gently. Sharpay placed a finger on her chin jokingly and gave a very serious 'hmmmm.'

"I suppose I could fit you in, but I have to go home with my brother first," She explained. Troy nodded in understanding. Sharpay gave him a playful punch in the shoulder, moving him over a few inches.

"Hey, that's not nice," Troy said pointing his index finger at her. Sharpay giggled playfully and rested her head on his shoulder affectionately.

"Are you going to kiss me today or not?" he asked curiously as he stopped and pouted. Sharpay laughed again.

"How can I not when you make that face," Sharpay answered. She stopped walking and stepped in front of Troy. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him lovingly for a few moments. They had to stop when a nurse gave them an unfriendly look. Sharpay grinned at the woman innocently as she passed by them. She quickly pressed her lips to Troy's as soon as the nurse had walked by.

"Ah, young love," a voice interrupted. Sharpay pulled away from Troy quickly and looked to her right seeing a quite unpleasant sight. Riley. Sharpay gritted her teeth in annoyance. Would she ever get away from this girl?

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything, but your hot brother told me that you were in the hospital. So, I came to see how you were doing," Riley explained. Sharpay wanted to punch Riley in the face.

"Uh, first of all, my brother's name is Ryan. Second of all, I'm fine. And third of all, what is it that you really want?" Sharpay said in a nice tone. She liked to act happy when she was really angry. Riley's jaw dropped and she laid a hand on her chest faking like Sharpay had said something really heart breaking.

"Sharpay, I'm here because I'm worried about you, and that's the truth," She said in the most fake way possible.

"What brings you here Troy? Are you two breaking up or something?" Riley asked. Sharpay had lost it.

"No… I just came to see Sharpay," Troy said. Sharpay stared at Riley in an unfriendly way.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do, so why don't you just stay away from my boyfriend and my brother and stay out of my life okay?" Sharpay growled. Troy stared at his girlfriend in shock as well as Riley.

"Sharpay, I would never try to steal Troy. Even though he could do much better than you, and him and I would make a very good couple," Riley said innocently. "And I won't lay off on your brother and his pregnant girlfriend either," She continued. Sharpay's eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know about that?" She demanded. Troy looked at Sharpay in shock.

"And why the hell don't I know about it?" Troy demanded looking rather angry.

"Why else would Ryan be reading a baby names book and be looking at Baby cribs online?" Riley asked. "I'm not an idiot Sharpay Evans," Riley retorted. Sharpay felt her heart race. Someone knew Gabriella's secret. That was bad.

"What… how… Gabriella… is… huh?" Troy stuttered quickly. Sharpay glared at him for a moment.

"I'll explain later," She snarled. Troy stood there with a puzzled look on his face.

"Aww, your boyfriend doesn't know where babies come from does he?" Riley said making puppy dog eyes at Troy and pinching one of cheeks. Sharpay slapped Riley's hand away from Troy's face quickly.

Don't you EVER touch my boyfriend again," Sharpay said sternly. Riley rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"But I can't help it if I'm prettier than you are sweetie," Riley said in a nice tone and leaned on her right foot while combing her fingers through her long hair. "Besides, we both know that Troy can do way better than you," The girl continued. Troy just stood there looking puzzled by what Riley had spilled about Ryan and Gabriella. Sharpay stood eyeing Riley unhappily with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh, excuse me? Don't make me have to beat you up again," Sharpay said leaning her face in toward Riley's. Riley rolled her eyes and put her face right up in Sharpay's.

"Is that what you call beating someone up sweetheart?" She asked in a unpleasantly nice tone. Sharpay dug her fingernails into her palms angrily. She was so tired of seeing Riley's stupid face. Even though she had just met the girl.

"That was not even close to all that I'm capable of," Sharpay growled. Riley laughed maliciously and waved a hand in Sharpay's face.

"I'm so scared of you, Sharpay," Riley said biting her nails fakely. Sharpay scowled at the immature girl. Troy just stared at the two girls with almost no expression. Riley looked at Troy and sighed while shaking her head.

"Your boyfriend is cute, but I didn't think he was _that _dumb," Riley said looking Troy up and down disappointedly. Sharpay felt a pang of anger rush through her. How could someone say that about Troy? Sure, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he wasn't stupid. She lunged at the slightly taller girl and tackled her to the floor despite her injuries. She grabbed a handful of Riley's hair and pulled as hard as she could. Riley howled in pain. Sharpay twisted the girl's arm behind her back forcefully. Troy suddenly came spinning back to reality and tried to pull his girlfriend away from the screaming Riley.

"Don't… you… ever… call my boyfriend dumb again!" Sharpay snarled while trying to fight Troy away with her free hand.

"Ouch! My hair!" Riley screeched. Some patients in their rooms stared at the three teenagers awkwardly. Some nurses came storming down the hall and yelled at the three of them for causing such a disturbance, but no avail. The blonde continued to pull her screaming enemy's hair. Troy knelt beside the two girls, wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waste and tried to tug her away from Riley. Sharpay's small body squirmed in effort to jump back to beating up Riley.

"Sharpay, Sharpay!" Troy shouted trying to get her attention. Sharpay fought and squirmed but Troy held onto his girlfriend tightly. Sharpay screamed and kicked Troy in the shin as hard as she could while trying to squirm from his grip. A nurse helped Riley to her feet and muttered something to her and then turned to Troy and Sharpay, who was still trying to get out of Troy's arms.

"Sharpay, it's ok you won, you won," Troy said in effort to calm her down. Sharpay only ignored him and tried to escape again. A nurse came up to them with an angry sigh and took out a syringe and showed it to Troy.

"Don't worry, it's a sedative. It'll make her calm down," She said grabbing one of Sharpay's arms. Sharpay squeezed out of Troy's grip for a moment and started to run for the door. Troy raced after her and tackled her to the ground and held her down firmly. The nurse ran over quickly and inserted the needle into Sharpay's tender white skin and pushed the drug into her body. Sharpay breathed in and out heavily and dropped her head to the floor and closed her eyes. Her straw colored hair hung over her face like a curtain. Troy pushed it out of her face gently.

"Sorry about my girlfriend, she gets very catty when it comes to that girl," Troy explained to the nurse calmly while sitting up on his knees. The nurse breathed out through her nose heavily and nodded.

"She should be out of it for a good half hour now," the brunette woman told him as she lifted Sharpay to her feet. Sharpay's eyes blinked open and she grinned at Troy.

"W…what's going on?" She asked in a slurred voice and touched the front of Troy's face with both her hands. Troy smiled and removed her hands from him.

"It's ok honey, I'll see you later ok?" he asked. She nodded lethargically and followed the nurse back to her room slowly. Troy shook his head in disbelief and walked toward the exit of the hospital.

Troy walked out to his car only to see Riley leaning on it and giving him a devilish smile. Troy rolled his eyes and thought of what she would probably say.

"So Troy, now that Sharpay's taken care of…" She strode toward him her high heels clacking on the pavement slowly. Troy raked his hands through the front of his hair uneasily.

"Maybe you could take me for a ride," Riley said giving him a puppy dog look while putting a hand on his shoulder. Troy's eyes wandered over to her hand sitting on his shoulder and slowly pushed it off.

"Because, I get the feeling that you're fantastic at it," Riley said rubbing her body up against Troy's. Troy shut his eyes in frustration.

"No thanks, I've got to get home," he said moving away from her swiftly and opening his car door. Riley chased after him.

"But Troy, my car's in the shop, so I had to take a taxi here. Maybe you can do me a favor and bring me back home," She said shoving herself between Troy and his car.

"I'll give you a ride home ok, but that's it," Troy explained walking around to the passenger side and opening the door for her. She ran over and sat down quickly while he returned to the driver's seat.

"If you say so Troy," Riley said buckling her seatbelt.

**Hsmgirl says: DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen?! Okay, it's nothing too dramatic, I just wanted to say that. UUUUGGHHH! I am so mad, I have to go back to school tomorrow ****L**** that is not win. Well, at least this year I'll be a sophomore. Anyhow, drop me a review before you go ok? Because reviews make me feel good! **

**Peace out**

**X Susie X**


	7. Author's note please read

well a lot of you probably won't read this but, I must say that I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. my microsoft word completley screwed up and now I have to retype the new chapter all over again. So I just want you to know that I haven't forgot, I've just been really busy with demanding school work and things like that. I was going to work on it over thanksgiving break, but I just got writer's block really bad, so I can't promise me updating anytime too soon, but I will definetly try to work on it I promise ) So all of you that read my stories, just hang in there and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Oh and thanks to everyone who read this! I appriciate the support. If any of you have an idea that you think I should put in the story feel free to tell me!

X Susie X


	8. Chapter 7 Finally

**Hsmgirl says: Ok, so here's the long awaited chapter 7, it's not that interesting, but I did include a bit of drama in it. And just for the record, try to ignore any spelling and grammar mistakes that may be in here, I looked it over a few times and couldn't find anything wrong with it, but if you do, be sure and let me know or whatever because a lot of it is just silly mistakes. And my microsoft word isn't working right so, don't expect perfect spelling because I'm not the best speller and plus I typed this on word pad anyway. Okay, so read on!**

**Deliver us From Evil chapter 7**

Troy kept his hands gripped firmly on the steering wheel of his car as Riley went on about what she looked for in a relationship. He tried to tone her out the best that he could, but nevertheless, he heard her voice chattering about still. Riley stroked her long redish brownish hair and soon after began applying hot pink lip gloss onto her lips. Troy shuttered to think that she was acctually interested in him even though it was really obvious that she was.

"So Troy, what do you look for in a relationship?" Riley asked seductively as she inched closer to him. Troy felt his hands start to sweat as he looked into her devious eyes momentarily before focusing back on the road ahead. All sorts of different thoughts raced through Troy's head. What would Sharpay say if she knew he was with Riley at this very moment. _I should've just left her at the hospital, I know I should have. _Troy thought nervously.

"Troy?" Riley prompted while frowning in a slightly concerned way. He glanced at her once more and thought of how to respond.

"Well, for one thing honesty and commitment is a major one," Troy told Riley steadily. Riley smiled foolishly while nodding and raking her hands through her hair once again. Troy shifted uneasily in the driver's seat as he waited for Riley to give a response.

"Well, I suppose those would be important, but that's so typical. Don't you want an exciting relationship? Like you know, really wild stuff?" Riley asked batting her eyelashes at him. Troy scratched the left side of his head while thinking of what to say.

"Uh you know, not really I mean I want a relationship to be meaningfull," Troy explained while dropping his hand back onto the wheel. Riley laughed heartily this time. while placing her hand on her forehead.

"Oh Troy, you can't really mean that. You're young and gorgeous, don't you just want to go wild with some random girl and never have whatsherface find out?" Riley pondered while crossing her left leg over her right and batting her long eye lashes at Troy once again. Troy managed to let out a chuckle and shake his head.

"Uh you know not really, I'm commited to Sharpay, meaning I love her. Maybe you'll know what it's like to love and not lust one day," Troy said thoughtfully and pulled into the street that they both lived on. He gazed at Riley's house which was down the street. Her pink convertable was snugly parked in the garage, with no evedence of ever being moved that day. Troy frowned. Riley laughed once again as if Troy was being the foolish one in the conversation.

"Honestly Troy, who needs love? Nobody knows what it is anymore and you know that," Riley stated ever so boldly. Troy sighed and pulled the car up in front of the snooty girl's house. He looked at her and waited for her to get out of the car patiently.

"Oh we're home already?" Riley exclaimed. Troy nodded, while he was nearly ready to throw the girl out of the car. Riley frowned not so convincingly. Troy gestured toward Riley's pink convertable.

"I thought you said your car was in the shop?" he questioned while raising his eyebrows at her. Riley managed to let out a giggle.

"My mom must've went to get it for me," she said dumbly. Troy nodded in disbelief.

"Well, anyway... Here we are. Home, sweet home. Time to go home," Troy stammered. Apparently his efforts to get Riley out of the car weren't working as well as he thought they would. Riley pushed herself closer to the anxious boy and layed a hand on the skin of his face gently and blinked her eyes a few times. He looked at her and felt lust taking over him. He wanted to kiss her and touch her, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Sharpay, after all she was the girl he loved. Riley was just another one of those girls. Riley crawled closer to Troy until their faces were just inches apart and Troy could feel her warm breath on his lips. He gulped slowly waiting for what would happen next to happen. Riley quickly climbed over the cup holders in between the two of them and planted herself firmly into his lap. She wrapped her legs around him so she was straddling his hips. She leaned forward and captured his lips slowly while combing her fingers through his light brown hair. Thoughts raced through Troy's head at a thousand miles an hour as he kissed the girl back effortlessly. He brought his hands up and placed on of them on her left hip and the other on her back as they continued to kiss. He slid his hand down her hip and slid it up her miniskirt feeling at her soft young flesh. Riley didn't seem to notice as she continued to kiss the boy quickly. Riley pulled her lips away from his and pushed him into the backseat of the car, then assumed the same position they had been in previously. She kissed him harder and faster while he had both hands up her skirt, gripping her hips firmly. Troy felt a strong feeling of guilt run through his head, but quickly ignored it as he continued to kiss Riley. Riley's lips parted from his momenterily as she stripped herself of her tank top. Troy pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside while Riley grinned at him without saying anything. He kissed her neck affectionatley while she leaned her head back and groaned softly. All of a sudden, Troy came spinning back into reality and realized what he was doing. He pulled his head up and looked her in the eyes momentarily then lifted her off of him.

"I can't," He said simply and pulled his shirt back on his body. Riley's face fell quickly. She grabbed his shoulder and looked at him sadly.

"Troy don't go, I... thought maybe we had something," Riley said her voice sounding very disapointed. She pulled her skirt back down and put her tank top back on sadly. Troy climbed back into the driver's seat and Riley climbed up next to him.

"Troy, please don't do this, I like you a lot I have since the moment I first saw you," Riley pleaded. Troy nodded as he layed his head on the steering wheel in frustration. Riley placed her hand on his head and scratched gently.

"Troy I..." She started, but Troy inturupted her.

"Riley, I can't do this, I have a girlfriend that I love. I can't do this. I just can't do it," He said to her while starring at her angrilly. Riley's face fell again. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go home so get out of here," Troy continued. His voice was firm and angry sounding. "Well, go on. Get!" He said finally. Riley flinched at his words and snatched her Coach purse from the floor, opened the car door and walked away quickly. Troy frowned and drove back to his house. He parked his car in the garage and slammed the door. _What have I done? _He thought miserably. He threw his keys down on the counter and went up to his room in a huff.

Sharpay looked around the dark hospital room she was staying in. It was nearly midnight and all the other patients down the hall were asleep. All except her. She gave a deep sigh and glanced around once more before trying to go back to sleep. But no avail, her eyes just wouldn't stay closed. She kicked her feet around and groaned. Why did all this always have to happen to her anyway? Why couldn't someone else have a dad for a criminal? Or a coward for a mother? Why couldn't Riley have ben beaten up and robbed in her own home? Sharpay often wondered what she had done to deserve such an awful life. At least she had

Troy though. He was always the highlight of her somewhat miserable life, He would just walk into the room and it would brighten her mood. _Ugh, enough sappy stuff Sharpay, you're such a loser sometimes, _a voice in her head told her. She sighed once again and reached for the glass of water on her nightstand. She put her lips to the glass and gulped the water down heartily. She then saw that she had drank the whole thing, but she was still thirsty.

"Ugh, this is just great," Sharpay whispered to herself quietly as she forced her sore body out of bed. Her feet touched the cool floor quietly as she rose up from the bed and walked out of the room and into the hallway. She made her way to the desk to ask for more water. No one was there. _Well, they must be taking a break, _She thought as she walked past the desk. Her eyes roamed around, searching for someone that could tell her where to get more water. She saw a water fountain further down the hall and rolled her eyes in devestation. _Ew tap water, _She thought as she stood in the middle of the hall wearing her hospital gown. _Oh well, it will have to do for now. I guess it won't kill me, _She thought quickly, while pacing toward it with the white foam cup in her hand. Sharpay suddenly heard rustling down the hallway and turned her head to look. Nothing was there. _Come on Shar, you're losing it. You just got attacked of course you're going to be a little paranoid, _She thought to herself as she turned back around and continued walking toward the fountain. She heard the sound again. She scoffed and convinced herself again that it was nothing. _It's probably just some patient rustling around in bed, _She told herself. Her pulse raced as she jogged over to the fountain and quickly started to fill it up, the water looked clean enough so she put the cup to her lips and drank the water slowly. She finished the water and then started walking back to her room. The room suddenly echoed with a louder more disturbing sound, a woman's scream rang through the halls. Sharpay panted slowly and walked toward the sound catiously. She tiptoed slowly so that she wouldn't make any sounds. Her heart raced as she looked all around. She heard the sound of running feet throughout the halls and down the stairs. She ran toward it and got a glimpse of a shadow going down the stairwell. She ran back to the desk and looked around. No one was there. Then it dawned on her, she walked slowly around the large desk and looked down. There was a woman laying there with large wound in her stomach. Sharpay gasped and backed up slowly, her heart going a million miles an hour. She turned around still looking over her shoulder. Her body shook in fear as she ran as fast as she could back to her room. She searched franticly through the room for her purse. She had to call Ryan. She found it on the chair in the corner. She rumaged through it in what felt like slow motion. She pulled out her sidekick 3 and fumbled with the buttons with shaky hands and pressed the phone to her ear as she sat in the corner as far away from the monitor as possible. She heard ringing on the line.

"Come on Ryan, pick up the damn phone," She whispered into the air.

Ryan heard his phone vibrate on the night stand. Gabriella looked at her boyfriend awkwardly as Ryan reached for the phone and pressed the accept button.

"Sharpay?" he questioned while sitting up in bed.

"Ryan, Ryan. Thank God, thank God," Sharpay cried in a shaky voice. Her whole body shook as she struggled to keep her voice down.

"Sharpay, what's going on? Are you alright?" Ryan asked in a scared voice. Sharpay's body shook in fear as she glanced out the doorway, checking to see if there was anyone there.

"Ryan, there's... there's a dead woman behind the desk up here. There's someone here, and they killed her, Ryan I need your help, please help me," She begged as she shook once more. Ryan tilted his head back and rested it on the headboard. Gabriella touched her boyfriend's bare shoulder in concern and mouthed the words "What's going on?" Ryan gave a deep sigh and shrugged at his girlfriend.

"Okay Shar, I want you to go downstairs and ask the first person you see for help do you understand?" Ryan told his frantic sister. Sharpay told him yes and they hung up. Sharpay then quickly got up and ran down the stairwell and into a vacant hallway and ran around to try to find help.

"Help me! Somone please, I need help!" She shouted. She looked around and saw a nurse roaming the halls. She ran toward her and tapped her quickly.

"Ma'am, I need your help, someone's dead upstairs," Sharpay explained to the woman franticly.

"Okay, don't worry, we'll get help right away just wait here," The woman said running in the other direction. Sharpay was left standing in the shadows. What if the one who killed the woman upstairs was after her? Sharpay's mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts. She quickly flipped the screen up on her phone to text Troy, only she didn't know what to say. She then thought of something and typed away, pressing the keys in a swift motion. She pushed the screen back down minutes later and held the phone in her hands, waiting for a reply from her boyfriend. She looked around and saw a shadow pass across the hall behind her. Her pulse quickened as she glanced all around her. She shivered slightly and began walking slowly away from the spot where she was standing.

Sharpay had been waiting for about 7 minutes for the woman to come back. She heard footsteps walking toward her and she whipped around and found there was a dark figure walking in her direction. Her stomach churned as she walked backwards away from the mysterious figure. She tripped over herself and fell to the cold tile floor. She struggled to get up and run away. She finally found her feet, and jogged away in the direction in front of her. She heard the footsteps getting closer and closer by the second. She raced down the halls, dodging a few machines in the way and ran down the hall to her left. Sharpay felt her phone vibrate in her hand and stopped to look at it. Troy wrote back:

_What's going on? _

Sharpay's fingers tapped the keys quickly and pressed send. She heard the footsteps catching up with her and ran toward two big wooden doors with little glass windows in the middles and silver pushing spots. She ran and tried to push the doors open but they were locked. Apparently she needed a code. She was trapped. She banged her fists on the door and yelled for help. Finally a man opened the door and looked down at Sharpay in awe. She ran past him without thinking.

"Help me! Please help me! Someone's after me! There's a dead woman upstairs!" Sharpay shouted franticly. The patients and nurses looked at her strangley. "It's true! You have to believe me! It's true!" Sharpay continued while jumping in the air and waving her arms about.

"Looks like we've got another crazy one," a doctor whispered nearby. Sharpay stared at him and kept yelling. "Please you have to help! Please Help," Sharpay yelled.

"Okay, that's enough out of you miss," a nurse said inching toward her with a siringe. Sharpay shook her head at the woman.

"No! No! No!" She exclaimed while she felt tears coming out of her eyes. "You have to believe me," She cried. "What is it with you people you... ugh," Sharpay realized that another nurse had just given her a shot. Sharpay shook her head at the woman and colapsed to the floor.

"I saw that one just this morning," laughed the nurse with the empty siringe.

Sharpay woke up in her hospital bed again. This time her boyfriend was gazing into her eyes lovingly and Ryan and Gabriella were standing nearby. Sharpay sat up and collapsed into Troy's arms while silent sobs shook her whole body.

"I love you, Troy," Sharpay whispered to him. He nodded thinking about earlier in the day with Riley, and wondered if he even deserved her love anymore.

**Hsmgirl says: Okay, so it was kinda interesting right? Well, you all should drop me a review to let me know how you like it, I pretty much just finished it so, Just let me know what you all think! So I will work on the next chapter soon enough, so don't worry about that, and once again if you guys ever have any ideas for the story, let me know D**

**So go forth and review! Until next time my friends!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hsmgirl says: Okay you guys, sorry this took so long. I really just had a really long writer's block plus I just couldn't get time to sit down and really work on it until just this past week, which was spring break and we went to Florida to my Grandpa's old condo and I was sick, so I got a bit of time to work on my story. So don't give up on me, I will finish this story, I promise. This chapter is a bit long just because I kept on getting these ideas to put in it, so I hope it doesn't sound like it jumps around too much and for those of you that actually read this part. Anyhow, read away!**

**Deliver Us From Evil**

**Chapter 8**

Gabriella lounged on Ryan and Sharpay's couch eating some strawberry yogurt almost a month and a half after Sharpay had been in the hospital. She had been more and more hungry these days as her pregnancy progressed. She looked at the clock, it was 6 AM. Lately she couldn't sleep very well either. She always found herself awake at five thirty in the morning and doing everyone's laundry, or cleaning the house she felt like she lived in. She finished off the yogurt and turned on the morning news to see what was going on with the world. She got up to throw away her yogurt cup and washed her hands quickly before returning to sit down on the couch.

Sharpay stumbled down the stairs in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her hair was frizzy and curly from sleeping and the hot end of July weather. She rubbed the sleep from her brown eyes in a tired motion while walking towards Gabriella.

"Still can't sleep?" She asked the dark haired girl drearily while sitting down next to her. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Nope, I feel like I just drank ten cups of coffee or something," Gabriella told the blonde girl. Sharpay nodded sleepily and rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder and closed her sleepy eyes.

"So what brings you down here so early, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked moving her shoulder a bit to get Sharpay's attention. Sharpay breathed in and opened her eyes slowly.

"I heard the TV, so I decided to come down and keep you company," Sharpay explained. Gabriella laughed as she felt her friend's voice vibrate through her shoulder as she talked. Sharpay looked at her strangely and raised an eyebrow.

"I can feel it when you talk," Gabriella explained. Sharpay laughed at her and soon they were both laughing louder than the TV. Ryan came down the stairs wearing a pair of black athletic shorts and a T-shirt. Sharpay glanced over at him suddenly.

"Oh it's Mr. healthy going on his morning run," Sharpay whispered to Gabriella as Ryan sat down on the bottom step of the stairs and but on a pair of socks and sneakers. Gabriella laughed heartily with Sharpay as Ryan glanced over at the two girls and shook his head.

"Come on Shar, you're coming with me, remember?" Ryan prompted her. Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her brother in confusion.

"Uh no, I'm not," Sharpay corrected him. Ryan walked over to the two girls and stared at his sister until she scoffed and got up.

"Fine, I hate it when you look at me like that. Just give me five minutes," Sharpay said finally. Gabriella looked at the other girl awkwardly and then at Ryan.

"How can you hate that look? It's so cute!" Gabriella said rising up walking over, and pinching one of her boyfriends cheeks. Ryan stared at her in discomfort when she let go. Sharpay rolled her eyes and started to walk up the stairs.

"Well good morning to you too, Gabs," Ryan said rubbing his cheek and glaring at Gabriella. She laughed and inched towards him.

"Good morning my love," Gabriella joked and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Ryan laughed and looked into her eyes passionately and locked his lips with hers slowly. Sharpay returned down the stairs as they still were kissing. She rolled her eyes.

"Eww! Child in the room!" Sharpay exclaimed while covering her eyes. Ryan and Gabriella broke away from each other and stared at the girl. "What? I was just kidding," Sharpay continued while getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"What about Troy, doesn't he usually go with you guys?" Gabriella asked while getting them each a breakfast bar. Sharpay shook her head.

"He's acting weird, he's been acting weird ever since I got out of the hospital, I don't know why either," She explained as she took the bar from Gabriella's hand and opening the wrapper. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, have you asked him what's wrong?" she asked Sharpay while sitting on the counter and handing the second bar to Ryan. Sharpay shook her head while taking a bite out of the bar.

"Every time I do, he snaps at me and changes the subject," Sharpay explained and leaned on the edge of the table. Gabriella lifted her shoulders into a shrug once again, is if to say that she had no idea what his problem was.

"Well, Troy is Troy. Maybe it's his time of the month," Gabriella told the blonde girl. Sharpay and Gabriella both giggled and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You guys only think you're funny," Ryan retorted as he took another bite of the breakfast bar. Sharpay laughed at Ryan's response and looked at Gabriella.

"So how's the baby doing?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. The dark haired girl smiled as she set a hand on her pregnant stomach.

"The doctor said she's doing well," Gabriella shared with her friend. Sharpay smiled effervescently.

"So it's a girl?" Sharpay inquired while pulling her hair back into a ponytail. The muscles around Gabriella's mouth formed her lips into a cheerful smile. Her long mane of hair bobbed as she nodded to the girl in front of her.

"That's fantastic!" Sharpay exclaimed while dancing around with Gabriella's hands in hers. Ryan watched the two of them quietly as he patiently waited for his sister to hurry up.

"Just what I need, more girls," Ryan joked. Sharpay and Gabriella giggled at Ryan's sudden comment.

"Well, you two had better get going before it gets too hot out," Gabriella suggested while fading out of laughter. Sharpay nodded and looked at Ryan.

"Yeah, she's right, Ry," Sharpay told her brother while putting a piece of blonde hair behind her ear gently. The blonde boy nodded and smiled at both the girls while picking up his cell phone and house key. He started toward his girlfriend and put his arms around her tightly. She smiled at him while looking into his crystal blue eyes and kissed him tenderly. Her lips broke from his and she smiled at him warmly once again.

"Be careful babe," Gabriella told her boyfriend. Ryan nodded and smiled at his girlfriends concern for him.

"You too, Gabs. Both of you," He said setting a hand on her stomach gently. Gabriella set her hand on his and looked into his eyes once again.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine in this big house of yours," She said in an assuring voice. Sharpay was growing restless as she waited for her brother impatiently while making faces at him.

"Okay, okay, Shar. I'm coming," Ryan reassured his impatient sister. He turned back to Gabriella with a warm smile and kissed her lips gently.

"I'll be back soon, and remember to call if there are any problems," Ryan told Gabriella and then turned with a final wave towards the door along with Sharpay. Gabriella sighed and paced back over to the couch slowly.

"Well, it's just me and you, baby girl," Gabriella said patting her stomach gently. She still found it hard to believe that a little baby was growing inside of her. Just the thought of what her mother would think when she found out that her good-girl daughter had become pregnant while she was away was haunting her. Gabriella knew that her mom wouldn't be happy when she found out, but she was just going to have to deal with that. If her mom wanted to kick her out of the house, then fine. She could always stay with Ryan and Sharpay. After all, they were the ones who were helping her through all the doctor appointments and other preparations for the baby's arrival. She then wondered what she would do about school. How was she going to go when she was pregnant? What would people say? Maybe if she told her mom they could afford to send her to some pregnant girl school or something. But knowing her mom, she would probably make her continue to go to East High. Gabriella realized that school was going to start back up on September 15th, A little later than most schools in the country, but she was thankful for that. The baby was due in early December; she would just have to stop caring about what people said. Besides, this was her senior year, who cares what people were going to think? She picked up the remote reluctantly and flipped on the power button and began surfing channels.

Ryan and Sharpay jogged swiftly on the side of the streets passing a few old people and little kids sitting out on their wealthy lawns. Sharpay smiled at the people as they continued on. Suddenly, the blonde found herself running through multiple puddles.

"AHHH! Ryan! Puddles!" Ryan stopped quickly and walked over to Sharpay.

"Shar, what have I told you about making me stop running when my heart's in the red zone?" Ryan asked his sister. Sharpay rolled her eyes at her brother's remarks.

"Now I'm all dirty," Sharpay said to her brother.

"Shar, we're working out. It doesn't matter if we get a little dirty."

"Well, why didn't you warn me about the puddle?"

"Because I wasn't paying attention to a stupid puddle! That's why!"

"UUUGGGHHH! Fine then!" Sharpay exclaimed while happening to glance over to the lawn next to her. It was Riley's house.

"Oh no, we have to go!" Sharpay said quickly while rising to her feet suddenly. Ryan looked puzzled for a few moments.

"What are you talking about? Why are you being so hasty? We're almost home anyway. Plus my heart's already out of the red zone," Ryan explained to her. Sharpay was about to open her mouth to respond when Riley ran out of the house suddenly along with a big wave.

"That's why!" Sharpay growled as Riley ran over to the two of them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked Sharpay glared at Ryan angrily.

"If you would've just warned me about the puddle, this wouldn't have happened," she growled.

"What?" Riley asked while she faked a smile.

"Nothing," Sharpay said to the girl. "Uh Riley, is there something we can help you with?" Sharpay asked the girl.

"Nope, just wanted to say hello to your handsome brother over here," she said to Sharpay while nodding her head toward Ryan and giving him a wink. Sharpay's eyes rolled as they had many times at the girl's words.

"Hey Ryan, you doing anything later on?" Riley asked the blonde boy.

"Uh, you know I'm not single, correct?" Ryan asked the girl. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Her boyfriend hooked up with me about a month ago and we almost went all the way, so why shouldn't we?" Riley said pointing to Sharpay. Sharpay's eyes widened tremendously. She couldn't believe what Riley had just said. Troy wouldn't have done that, would he? Not this brat, Riley. Maybe she was lying just to make her angry with Troy and break up with him?

"What?" She exclaimed while starting toward Riley. Riley laughed as Sharpay walked towards her.

"Do you really think you're what he wants Sharpay? I mean it's obvious that I'm better looking than you are," Riley retorted to Sharpay.

"You're lying," Sharpay growled. Riley shook her head while pulling her ponytail tighter.

"I'm afraid I'm not little girl," Riley remarked while starring at the slightly shorter girl in front of her.

"You know, I kicked your ass once, I can sure as hell do it again," Sharpay told the girl angrily. Riley laughed at Sharpay's words.

"You just keep on thinking that Sharpay, but I can assure you that you would be the one going home with battle scars this time," Riley told Sharpay. Sharpay narrowed her eyebrows at the girl and took a swing at her annoyingly perfect skinned face. She didn't miss. Her fist knocked the girl off balance and caused her nose to bleed. Riley looked quite uncomfortable as she put her hand to her face and touched a bit of blood.

"Bitch!" Riley exclaimed as she lunged toward Sharpay. Sharpay dodged to the side and Riley crashed into Ryan leaving his shirt all bloody. Ryan looked at the girl, and then at his shirt, appalled. Ryan wondered why Sharpay always seemed to get in a fight with this girl as he pushed her gently away from him.

"You know, at least your brother is more compassionate than you are, Sharpay," Riley addressed Sharpay. Sharpay knew she wasn't going to let this girl twist her words and actions, it was her that had supposedly done something with her boyfriend, and now she was trying to turn the situation around. Suddenly, Riley threw herself at Sharpay and tackled her into the grass and threw a few punches at her stomach and her face. Sharpay yelled in pain as Ryan Tried to pull Riley off his sister.

"Sharpay! Riley! Stop doing this!" Ryan exclaimed. Sharpay knew that Ryan meant well, but she had to resolve this herself without his help. Sharpay dug her nails into Riley's arms and shoved the girl off of her. Riley made a painful groan and sat in the grass curled in a ball Sharpay rocked up to her feet slowly while huffing and puffing. Ryan touched her arm gently and told her that it was time that they went home.

"And you thought that I couldn't beat you up again huh?" Sharpay said to the inured girl lying helplessly in the grass. Riley moaned in response. "You're pathetic," Sharpay continued while shaking her head at the girl.

"Shar, maybe we should go now," Ryan said softly. Sharpay nodded slowly and walked a few yards back to their house. Ryan was silent as they walked slowly into the house. Sharpay was stunned that he all of a sudden wasn't talking to her. Gabriella walked into the room to greet the twins with a big smile on her face.

"You guys are back! How did everything go," Ryan's face fell and his eyes pointed at Sharpay. Gabriella's lips turned into a frown when she saw the bruises around Sharpay's face.

"What happened Sharpay?" Gabriella asked in a concerned tone. Sharpay sighed.

"We had another run in with Riley," Sharpay admitted. Gabriella's eyebrows raised and she shook her head.

"That girl is nothing but trouble," Gabriella commented. "Let's get you cleaned up, why don't you go upstairs and take a quick shower?" Gabriella continued. Sharpay nodded and went up the stairs quietly. Once she left the room, Gabriella went over to Ryan.

"What's wrong? You haven't said a word since you came in the door," Gabriella said to Ryan. Ryan sighed.

"What is it? You can tell me," Gabriella whispered to him. Ryan took in a deep breath.

"Just… Sharpay. I'm worried about her. Riley said that she and Troy did something," Ryan finished. Gabriella looked somewhat confused at what Ryan had said.

"You mean, Riley and Troy?" Gabriella asked. Ryan nodded his head reluctantly. Gabriella was shocked. Troy wouldn't do that? Would he? Riley could've been lying after all.

"Gabs, I don't know what to do, that girl is pushing my sister to the limit," Ryan said while burying his head in his hands while taking a seat on a chair nearby. Gabriella knelt beside him and looked at him with concerned eyes. He was really worried about Sharpay. She rubbed his shoulder with her soft hand affectionately. She didn't exactly know what to say to him, so she just sat and waited for him to say whatever he had to say.

"We can't let that girl just invade our lives, Ryan. We have to tell her to stay out of them because that's the only way the problem is going to be solved," Gabriella told him while continuing to massage his arm gently. Ryan nodded in agreement.

"But I just don't believe Troy would do that to her. Sharpay loves him," Ryan said to his girlfriend. "I'll have to fix him," he continued. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, you're not. I know you love her, but you're going to have to let her do this on her own, okay?" Gabriella explained. Ryan nodded. "I'll go up and talk to her," The dark haired girl continued giving Ryan a pat on the knee and walked upstairs. Gabriella climbed the stairs and knocked on Sharpay's door softly.

"Sharpay, it's me Gabriella. Can I come in?" Gabriella waited for a response. Silence. Gabriella knocked again cautiously. She heard a few slight noises and then the door cracked open. Sharpay looked at Gabriella through the crack and opened the door wider so Gabriella could come inside. Gabriella stepped inside the blonde girl's room carefully. Pink walls stared at her as Sharpay closed the door gently behind the two girls.

"Are you alright, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked slowly while sitting down on the pink quilt that laid on Sharpay's bed. Sharpay raked her fingers through her long bangs and sat down next to Gabriella along with a big sigh from her mouth.

"I could be better. Did Ryan tell you what happened?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded. Sharpay paused as if thinking of what to say.

"Do you think Troy would really do something like that?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. Gabriella noticed Sharpay wipe away a few tears from her cheeks. Gabriella shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't imagine Troy cheating on Sharpay considering that he seemed to like her a lot, maybe even love her.

"Are you sure it's even true what she said? I mean, she might've just said it to make you angry. I mean, she's Riley," Gabriella explained. Sharpay nodded while listening attentively.

"The only way to find out for sure if he did, Ask him," Gabriella told her. Sharpay reached for her cell phone. Gabriella touched Sharpay's arm suddenly.

"It has to be in person Sharpay, that's the only way you'll get a real answer from him," Gabriella advised. Sharpay nodded and told Gabriella she was right. She put her phone down and got up. Gabriella touched the girl's shoulder to get her attention once more.

"Sharpay, Ryan and I are worried. Are you sure you're alright?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay nodded carefully. Her lips curled into a smile.

"I'm fine, Gabriella. I just need to talk to Troy," Sharpay told the concerned girl. Gabriella smiled back and walked towards the door with Sharpay.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Okay?" Gabriella told the unstable girl next to her.

"Thanks, Gabriella," Sharpay responded. She hugged Gabriella affectionately. Gabriella had never even thought for a minute about six months ago that she would ever be hugging Sharpay Evans, but she hugged back. Sharpay gave Gabriella one last smile before Gabriella walked out of the room.

Sharpay changed out of her workout clothes and into a pair of white cutoff shorts and a pink baby doll top. She slipped on a pair of wedges and let her blonde hair out of the ponytail holder. She strutted down the stairs and shouted to the two other people in the house that she would be back soon.

She walked out the front door and closed it behind her. This was going to be quite an interesting talk.

**Hsmgirl says: alright, what did you think? Was it too fast paced? Too slow? Whatever's on your mind, tell me. Any ideas that you've got that you'd like to see put in the story, feel free to tell me and I'll see if I can add them in somehow. So go forth and review, because I want to see how I'm doing. I'll try to update sometime soon, I know you guys probably don't believe that, but I'll try my best. Until next time my friends!**

**--Hsmgirl92**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hsmgirl says: Okay everyone, I'm so sorry this took so long, I just haven't felt like writing and all of a sudden, I just DID. Weird I know, but don't worry I'll try to write as much as I can over the summer. And I know what you're, thinking "yeah right that's what she said the last time,"**

**well, this time I'm going to really try okay? Okay. So anyway, well here you go )))**

**Chapter 9**

Sharpay breathed heavily as she walked briskly over to her boyfriend's house. Anxiety rushed through her body as she approached the door. She took a moment to think about what she was going to say to him before she knocked on the door. She quickly knocked and then turned around. She reflected on what Riley had told her earlier. Maybe she had lied after all. But it wasn't going to hurt to find out for sure if she was or not. But what if Troy wouldn't tell her the truth? She had to find out, even if it took her all day. She would make him tell her the truth.

She heard the door open and Troy's voice saying her name. She turned around quickly. She kept a serious look on her face to let him know immediately that she meant business.

"Troy, we need to have a serious talk," Sharpay explained to him. Troy's face fell as he swung the door open the rest of the way and directed her inside the house. Chad was there inside the house watching some ball game on the TV.

"Tell him to beat it," Sharpay said nodding towards Chad.

"Fine," Troy said. "Chad you gotta leave for a while, we're having a talk," Troy explained to his friend. Chad looked puzzled as usual and walked upstairs to Troy's room and closed the door.

"Now then, what is it?" Troy asked while walking into the kitchen and sitting himself on the counter. Sharpay looked at her feet trying to think of what to say.

"I'm just going to go ahead and ask you, did you and Riley have a thing?" She said while glaring in his eyes. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?" He asked as if he had no idea what she meant. Sharpay laughed a little.

"Maybe because that's what she told me," She growled. Troy looked quite uncomfortable as Sharpay finished her sentence. He swiped his hands through his hair and gave a big sigh.



"Well then, that pause said it all," Sharpay said as she turned away from him. Troy jumped off the counter and grabbed Sharpay's arm. Her chocolate eyes flooded with tears as she spun around and glared at him once more.

"Did you and Riley do something or not? I have a right to know Troy!" Sharpay shouted at him. "Well?" She continued. Troy shook his head and sighed.

"It's not what you think it was…" He began but was interrupted by Sharpay.

"So you did. Why the hell would you do that Troy? I'm faithful to you and I always have been. We're together for four months and all of a sudden you decide to go and screw everything that I live for every day with her of all people. How can you live with yourself?" Sharpay yelled in his face.

"Sharpay, I tried to stop it before it went too far if that helps at all," Troy told her. She scoffed and walked in a circle and then back over to him.

"You mean you stopped right before you stuck it in her right? Because that's basically what it sounded like when she told me!" Sharpay screeched at Troy. Troy's eyebrows narrowed and he shook his head violently.

"No, Sharpay. I stopped a little while before that would've happened. And I stopped! That's the whole point! I thought about you and what you would say and I felt guilty!" Troy shouted back. He didn't understand why his girlfriend wouldn't' forgive him for what he did, after all it was last month that it happened. It wasn't like it was recently. But her face frowned at him and he saw the heartbreak in her eyes. She stared him in the eyes with a disappointed expression.

"That doesn't matter Troy! Just the fact that you were with her, touching her, kissing her and who knows what else just hurts! I thought you loved me," She said to him. Her expression changed from anger to sadness and she wiped hot tears from her cheeks away. Troy felt the look she had on her face tug on his heartstrings. Sharpay swept a piece of golden hair out of her face and sighed.

"Sharpay, of course I love you. I always have, and I always will. You know that," Troy responded. Sharpay shook her head as more tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Then why would you do that Troy? Was she that irresistible? When did this happen anyway? I want to know," She said inching closer to him and glancing into his blue orbs. He sighed deeply and shifted his weight uneasily.



"Come on, Troy! Do you think you could do more damage by telling me? Just tell me when it happened!" Sharpay urged. Troy took in a deep breath while looking into her eyes and preparing for the worst.

"While you were in the hospital, that time after you pretty much beat up Riley in the hall. I drove her home because she said that her car was in the shop. Then she just pulled me into it and I couldn't stop," Troy explained with regret. Sharpay frowned at him and small sobs shook her body along with tears.

"How could you do that? I love you damn it! And what do you do? You practically go the whole way with some slut like her! How the hell do you expect me to forgive you for that?" Sharpay questioned him, her voice ringing out through his house.

"I just hope that you'll find it in your heart someday to forgive me. If not, then fine. I'm the one that screwed up," Troy finished. Sharpay nodded and inched toward him still with an angry expression on her face.

"You're right Troy, you did screw it up, and now we're done. So you can feel free to go do whatever wild stuff you want with Riley, you want to mess around with someone like me? Then fine. Go ahead you're free to go now," Sharpay finished. She pushed him out of her way and walked toward the door. Troy grabbed her arm and stopped him.

"Sharpay, you can't mean that really, I mean you said you loved me," Troy said to her. She frowned.

"You don't seem to get it do you? Yeah, I love you, Troy. But If you think that I'm going to stay with you then you're wrong. So sorry, this is all over between us," She said jerking her arm out of his fist. He grabbed at her arm once more and she shook him off once again.

"Sharpay, Please reconsider!" Troy exclaimed. Sharpay whipped around and turned to him.

She stomped on his foot as hard as she could. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground holding his foot.

"That's what you get Troy," She said wiping away some more tears from her face. She stormed out his door without regrets. Troy got up slowly still thinking about what had just happened. Sharpay broke up with him! That was the second time he'd been dumped. He frowned and lied back on the floor. Chad ran down the stairs and knelt next to Troy.

"Dude, what happened?" Chad asked in a concerned tone. Troy rolled his eyes and slapped one of his hands over his eyes.



"Come on, this can't have been the first time Barbie has gotten mad at you am I right?" Troy laughed sarcastically.

"Chad, it's not funny. She dumped me," Troy explained as Chad pulled him up off the floor. Chad looked surprised.

"Dude, what'd you do?" Chad asked. Troy shook his head and reached behind his neck and scratched it uneasily.

"Do I have to even talk about it? What are we a bunch of girls anyway?" Troy yelled at his friend. Chad put his hands up midway.

"Hey, chill dude. If you want to tell me, cool. If not, that's cool too," Chad told Troy. Troy sighed and regretted yelling at Chad.

"Sorry for yelling, man. I'm just so angry at myself," Troy explained to the other boy. Chad nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to talk about it, Troy?" Chad asked while shifting his weight from his left foot to his right. Troy sighed and decided to just go ahead and tell Chad what happened. After all Chad was his best friend.

"I got caught up with Riley back when Sharpay was in the hospital. And when I drove her back to her house, we kind of fooled around in my car. And she started it, but I wouldn't end it and we almost went too far," Troy said with a look of regret on his face. Chad raised his eyebrows at Troy.

"Dude, how far did you guys go? Did you get to second base even?" Chad asked. Troy glared at him and shoved him up against the wall.

"I'm telling you what happened and you're not even being mature about what I'm saying. What's your problem?" Troy said still holding his friend against the wall. Chad's eyebrows raised.

"Hey Troy, take it easy I was just joking around. I mean I'm sorry," Chad explained.

"Well, next time think about it before you say something like that," Troy growled and took his hands off of Chad and spun in a circle slowly. Chad looked at Troy through surprised eyes.

"Troy, I'm really sorry about saying that okay? I was just trying to be funny," Chad explained to his friend. Troy stared at him and shook his head. Chad shrugged.



"I kind of wish you had never even started liking Sharpay, Troy. She's taken over your whole life. We never hang out like we used to. And then you started dating that blonde robot and everything about you changed," Chad told Troy. Troy turned around and scowled at him.

"Don't talk about her that way, I love her," Troy said defensively while stepping towards Chad. Chad scoffed at what Troy said.

"Yeah and that's why you almost did it with Riley then," Chad shot back. Troy's eyebrows narrowed.

"I didn't mean to. I tried to stop…" Troy began. Chad interrupted him.

"You know, if you really loved her then, I don't think you would've done that. Or even thought of doing that. I loved Taylor; I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. But obviously you don't know what that kind of thing means do you Troy?" Chad yelled. Troy frowned at him and shook his head. Chad starred at him angrily once again. The awkward silence suddenly surrounded them.

"Well Chad, I'm sorry you feel that way," Troy said turning his back to his friend. Chad scoffed.

"You better be, Troy. You screwed everything up between us with that girl. Then you went and broke her heart after you convinced me that she wasn't what I thought she was. Maybe you were right about that. But you're certainly not what I thought you were," Chad finished.

"What are we breaking up or something Chad? Stop acting like we're a bunch of girls or something," Troy said pushing his friend slightly. Chad's face fell. He pushed at Troy in return.

"You're the one that's doing that Troy!" Chad exploded. Troy's face scrunched in annoyance.

"I thought we were friends," Chad muttered while glaring at Troy. Troy rolled his eyes.

Troy rolled his eyes dramatically. It was quite clear that his friend was just being overly theatrical.

"We are friends, Chad," Troy explained still holding the sarcastic look on his face as he spoke. Chad scoffed and turned a small circle while seemingly fixing his busy hair. He faced the blonde boy again with a scowl on his face.

"Not anymore," Chad retorted in a low voice. He then walked towards the front door without looking back at Troy even one time. He opened the door and slammed it behind him with such force that it echoed through the house like thunder. Troy sighed in despair. It seemed as if his whole life had all of a sudden, within 20 minutes come crashing down in a messy rubble that seemed impossible to repair. He faced the facts. Sharpay was never going to forgive him for 

what he did. She just wasn't that kind of person. Once someone makes her mad, she's mad at them for good. And in his heart, he couldn't blame her. What he did was quite unforgivable. And as for Chad, he would probably sit in his room pouting while playing on his Xbox for a few days, and then Troy would call him up and he'd be forgiven. It had happened many times before. Although, this time might be different.

Sharpay's small sobs shook her body intensively as she stood looking at herself in the mirror and wiping her running eyeliner off her face with a warm facecloth. She was glad she broke up with Troy even though her tears and red face didn't show it, it was true. _Who needs him anyway? Since he likes Riley so much, he can go be with her then, _she thought to herself as she wiped the remainder of the makeup away from her damp face carefully. She rinsed the facecloth out watching the black ooze out of the object slowly. She squeezed the cloth gently letting the rest of the makeup run down the edges of the sink and the running water washed it out. She twirled the cloth one more time and hung it over the faucet and turned the water off. She looked at herself in the mirror once more she couldn't stay in her clothes anymore. She needed her pink pajamas. She kicked off her shoes and they hit the bathroom wall with a thud. Then, she slid her shorts down her tan legs and left them in the spot where she took them off. She pulled her top over her head slowly making little sniffling noises as she did so. She threw it on the floor near her shorts. She stripped off the remainder of her clothing and stared at herself in the mirror carefully. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders and sighed slowly. Was she not good enough looking for Troy or something? Everyone always told her she was really pretty, but what if they were lying the whole time? Riley was obviously more appealing than her if her boyfriend fooled around with her while Sharpay was hooked up to heart monitors. She stared at her sad eyes intensively. She shook her head at herself and grabbed her pink robe off the back of the bathroom door. She slid it up her arms and over her bare body. She tied the pink tie around her waist with feeble hands. She opened the door slowly, checking to see if her brother or Gabriella were around. She tiptoed out of her bathroom and into her room as quietly as she could. She closed the door quietly behind her and looked around at her pink walls. She walked toward one of the corners. She picked up a pink bear off her bead as she walked toward it. She folded her legs under her and sat in the corner hugging the bear close. She buried her face in its soft fur and turned on her tears. She heard the door crack open followed by a familiar voice.

"Sharpay? Are you all right?" the voice asked softly. She looked up and saw her two favorite people lingering in her doorway. Ryan's face looked troubled as he waited for his sister to answer. Gabriella set her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently and whispered something to him and he nodded. She left the room quietly. Ryan walked in and closed the door gently behind him. He walked over to her and knelt beside her. She stared at him through broken eyes as he pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his white shirt and he held her closer to 

him and kissed her forehead affectionately. He had a certain way of comforting her without words sometimes. She all of a sudden remembered all the times he'd sat with her in the corner whenever her father would hurt her. He would sit with her when nobody wanted anything to do with her. Her mother would sit downstairs in her chair and cry, afraid to go and comfort her own daughter. She remembered all the moments where she was motionless on the floor after enduring painful blows to her fragile body. Ryan would carry her up to her room and sit with her in the corner and wash her face and her wounds. Her heart hurt as she thought about everything he had done for her when her world seemed to be coming to an end. She thanked God for him every day of her life, but especially today. He held her close without asking questions or making any comments.

Gabriella entered the room carefully along with a cup of Sharpay's favorite tea in her hands. Sharpay's face rose from Ryan's shoulder and her lips wanted to form a smile at the pregnant girl but couldn't. Gabriella knelt in front of Sharpay with the cup and Sharpay reached out and grasped the handle and brought the cup up until it met her lips. She sipped at the good tasting tea and Gabriella took it from her gently and sat on the other side of her and hugged her close. Ryan kissed his sisters forehead one last time and told Gabriella to help her get dressed. Gabriella nodded. Ryan rose to his feet and smiled at Sharpay then left the room shutting the door as he walked out.

Sharpay finished her tea and Gabriella helped her up and sat her down on her pink bed and opened her closet door.

"Okay Sharpay, What do you want to wear?" Gabriella asked cheerfully as she looked around at the blonde's exquisite collection of clothes.

"I want my pajamas," Sharpay sniffled. "Please," she added while brushing away tears. Gabriella nodded in understanding and searched through the basket of pajamas that Sharpay owned. She picked up Sharpay's favorite pair of pink pajamas and set them on the bed. Sharpay got up and rummaged through her underwear drawer and picked up the first pair she saw and slipped them on under her robe and then she picked up the first bra she saw and let her robe fall off her body and put it on with her back turned to Gabriella. Once she was done, Gabriella put the pajama top on her friend and handed her the matching shorts and Sharpay pulled them up her legs slowly. Gabriella picked up Sharpay's robe and went to hang it back up the bathroom. She returned to Sharpay's room and pulled up the covers for her and Sharpay climbed into bed slowly. She set her head down and closed her eyes feeling quite comfortable. Gabriella pulled the covers over Sharpay and tucked her in. She was asleep before Gabriella left the room. Gabriella smiled at her and left the room quietly and headed downstairs to do the last load of laundry.

**Hsmgirl says: Well, there you have it, Chapter 9. So as of this Chapter I'm pretty sure I know exactly what else is going to happen the rest of the story. Just thought I would share that bit. Haha. Well school is getting out in three days, so I'll try my very best to work on this as much as I can )) so wish me luck on my finals and I'll see you guys next time. Oh and don't forget to drop me a review on your way out. **

**Peace out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hsmgirl says: Okay guys, I know I've kept you waiting far too long, so here you are. I present to you Chapter ten. ) **

**Chapter 10**

Sharpay woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon being made downstairs. She breathed the scent in slowly as she sat up in her bed. She suddenly remembered yesterday's events and her lips formed a frown. How could something that was her decision make her so unhappy? She was the one who broke up with Troy when he wanted to forget what happened. She looked at her reflection in the mirror her hair was everywhere and her face without makeup. She shrugged and pushed the covers away from her body and her feet touched the ivory colored carpet that covered the entire house. She walked into the bathroom and touched up her hair to the best of her ability and went downstairs.

Gabriella giggled as Ryan tried to make a "S" Shaped pancake for Sharpay with one arm around the her and the other flipping the pancake with a spatula. Gabriella Picked up the bowl containing the batter and tried to make an "R" Shaped pancake for her boyfriend. Unfortunately, the pancake wilted into a blob shape and looked nothing like an R. She and Ryan laughed at the mishap she had created and Sharpay appeared in the doorway. Ryan quietly put her pancake on a plate while Gabriella greeted her.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Sharpay sighed and searched in her mental dictionary for the words to describe her current mood.

"Like a million bucks," Sharpay said putting on a fake smile. She didn't want her brother or Gabriella to worry about her, they already had enough to worry about. Gabriella smiled at her in a friendly way. Sharpay could tell that she didn't believe what she had said. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but then Ryan walked up beside her with Sharpay's pancake smothered with butter and maple syrup. Sharpay's face instantly twisted into a gorgeous smile.

"I made it special for you Shar," Ryan said while handing her the plate. She took the delicious looking food from his waiting hand and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Ry," She said gently while going to sit down at the breakfast bar. Gabriella smiled at Ryan and gave him an approving thumbs up. He draped his arms around her affectionately and kissed the top of her head. Sharpay watched Ryan hold his girlfriend and wished that she and Troy still had something like that. But they didn't. He had to go and ruin everything because he couldn't resist the slutty girl of the neighborhood.

Gabriella and Ryan watched her eat like she was a child. Sharpay looked up at them with her mouth full and smirked. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders looking at the blonde like she didn't know what she was implying. Sharpay shook her head and went back to eating the pancake. Gabriella's face suddenly looked like she had just gotten the best idea ever. She whispered something in Ryan's ear and he nodded along with a crooked smile. They both ran up the stairs leaving Sharpay sitting puzzled. She 

finished off the last bite that was left and went upstairs to see what Gabriella and Ryan were up to. She saw Ryan dusting off an old record player and Gabriella going through some old records. She cocked her head at them slightly.

"Uh what are you two doing?" she asked curiously. They both turned around in alarm. Ryan grinned at his sister and held up the fifties rock and roll record they used to listen to when they were kids. Sharpay smiled in awe.

"I haven't seen that in years!" She exclaimed and knelt down next to Ryan and plugged in the record player. Ryan placed the record in it and placed the needle on the piece of vinyl. There was a few crackling noises but then the music played happily and Sharpay smiled ear to ear. Ryan rose to his feet and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, miss?" He asked Sharpay. Sharpay smiled and nodded. She rose to her feet and Ryan took her hands and swayed her to the beat of the music. She laughed enthusiastically and let him lead her around the room slowly. Gabriella watched them dance happily to their childhood memories and continued going through the records. Ryan danced his way back over to the dark haired girl and separated himself from Sharpay while still laughing. He gestured for Gabriella to get up and dance with him. She sighed and he pulled her up off the floor and they moved to the slow tempo of the song that started playing. She placed her arms behind his neck and he set his hands on her hips and pulled her close. Ryan sang along with the music quietly making Gabriella smile even more. Her smile suddenly faded into a look of surprise. Ryan looked concerned.

"What?" he asked in a worried voice. She smiled once again and put her hands on her stomach.

"She's kicking," She replied while smiling at him again. Sharpay walked over and watched as Gabriella grasped Ryan's hand and set it on her stomach in the spot where the unborn baby was kicking. Ryan laughed happily.

"I think she likes the music," Sharpay put in. Ryan laughed and nodded. Gabriella had always commented on the fact that her little girl kicked a lot, which in turn made Ryan think that their daughter would be a great dancer. Sharpay smiled as the couple went on dancing around the room. Now that Riley had stolen Troy from her, she felt that she had to prevent the same thing from happening to Gabriella and Ryan. After all, they were great together and Sharpay had no doubt in her mind that they would end up spending the rest of their lives together.

Ryan finished dancing with Gabriella with a spin and smiled at her vibrantly. Gabriella smiled in return while walking over to turn off the old record player. She squatted down slowly and switched the device off carefully and sat down on the floor and threw a glance at Ryan and Sharpay.

"I'm not entirely sure if I can get up on my own," Gabriella laughed while shaking her head at her pregnant state. Sharpay wandered over to Gabriella and helped her up slowly. Gabriella rose to her feet slowly and leaned on Sharpay as she did so.



"Maybe Ryan and I should turn off the record player from now on," Sharpay said starring at Ryan. Ryan shrugged and lifted his eyebrows in return.

"Sounds good to me," Ryan replied in agreement. He often forgot that his girlfriend was pregnant, therefore letting her do things that pregnant women wouldn't do. He shook his head at his silly thoughts and shrugged a second time.

"Well, what do you want to do now dearest?" Ryan asked Gabriella while taking a few steps toward her and wrapping his arms around her lovingly and rocking her in his arms. Gabriella giggled in return.

"I know," She said seductively. Sharpay's eyes widened in horror and she backed away from the two of them.

"Um, eww!" She commented. Gabriella and Ryan laughed at Sharpay's childish reaction and Ryan leaned in to kiss Gabriella softly on the lips. Sharpay turned her head in disgust and held her hands over her face. Gabriella parted her lips from Ryan's after a few moments and glanced at Sharpay.

"Is it over yet?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella laughed at Sharpay's sarcastic attitude and kissed Ryan's lips again, in order to antagonize Sharpay.

"You know, you two only think that's funny – except it's not," Sharpay retorted while throwing the evil eye at them. The couple laughed once again and Sharpay shook her head and walked towards the door. She spun around to address the both of them before walking out.

"I'm going in the pool, just so you two know," She explained to the two seventeen year – olds. and then turned towards the doorway and exited promptly. Gabriella shrugged at Sharpay's actions and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend once more. His cool lips lingered on hers as she gently slipped her tongue into his mouth. He returned the favor while walking her backwards over to the wall.

Gabriella pulled her lips away from Ryan's and laughed. Ryan's perfect face looked completely puzzled as he let his hands fall to her shoulders and sit on them.

"What?" Ryan asked in a concerned voice. Gabriella directed her eyes toward her fat middle and allowed her pink lips to form into a sheepish grin.

" You can't exactly sandwich me between you and the wall anymore," she laughed. Ryan nodded and rubbed both Gabriella's shoulders at the same time as to say he understood.

"You're right, Gabs," He said sliding his hands down her arms until they reached her hands. His hands grasped her red painted nails and rubbed them lovingly. "You're going to be a great mom, Gabs," He said while smiling at her vibrantly. Gabriella forced a smile, which then suddenly fell. Ryan shook his head and stared into her eyes in concern.

"What's wrong babe?" Ryan wondered out loud. Gabriella sighed that sigh that she only did when she was regretting or reconsidering something. She then shook her head and opened her mouth to speak 

but looked as if the words would kill him if they were released from her mind. Ryan was mentally biting his nails as she began to speak.

"Ryan, I've been thinking… I've been thinking that…. Well you and I are nowhere near ready to be parents. I mean, my mom is going to flip if she find out I'm pregnant. She would disown me, and throw me out of the house and probably never speak to me again. And babies are nothing easy, they're hard work. I've babysat in the past and I can only handle babies for so long. They always cry when I touch them, or try to feed them. I just… don't think that keeping this baby is a good idea for us," Gabriella explained. Ryan felt as if his heart had just been shattered into a million pieces. He released her hands from his and made them into fists at his sides. Gabriella could tell that he wouldn't take this too well.

"Please, Ryan, please try to understand what I'm saying. I mean we have lives ahead of us, and this baby is only going to complicate them. I mean, do you really think that we're going to stay together that long? I seriously doubt we'll get married or anything," Gabriella continued. Ryan's face fell even more than it had the first time and he wondered what had suddenly provoked Gabriella to think such thoughts all of a sudden. It had only been this morning that she had been quite content with the fact that she was having a child.

"Gabriella, I love you. Of course I want to marry you someday when we're older. And I want my baby to be part of it. She's not just yours to give up. She's mine too, and I love her even though she's not even born yet. You can't just throw her away like an old loaf of bread and just forget about her for the rest of your life," Ryan said sternly. He hoped that Gabriella would agree and stop this nonsense, but she didn't. The dark haired girl scoffed and glared at Ryan like there was no way she was going to take his side.

"What? Ryan, We're seventeen, we have no idea what love means. And how are we supposed to support a child? She needs someone who has the money to care for her and give her everything she wants and needs. There's no way we can go to college and take care of a baby at the same time. And I'm her mother; I have the right to give her up if I want," Gabriella yelled at Ryan. Gabriella knew that what she wanted to do was the right choice. Ryan didn't agree, but she was the baby's mother. Ryan only frowned more at Gabriella's hurtful words.

"Look, you can't do this Gabriella. I love you. Who the hell cares what you're mother says? You can come and live with Sharpay and I if she doesn't want you to stay. And we can live off of me and Sharpay's trust funds, need I remind you they each have a million dollars in them. It would be plenty for me you and the baby. Then when she's old enough to have a babysitter, we can go to college. Or just you can go to college and I'll wait until the baby's older," Ryan yelled back at her. But no avail. She shook her head in sorrow and glanced at him.

"Ryan, if you and I can't agree, we're going to have to break this thing off. I want to give up the baby and that's what I'm going to do, and if you don't want to support me, fine. I'm still doing what I think is right," Gabriella told him. Ryan glared at her and bit his lips to keep from breaking down and crying.

"You're breaking my heart, Gabs. I love you so, so much. Please don't break up with me, if anything we can go on a break, but I don't want to break up," Ryan explained to his girlfriend that he loved so dear. Gabriella sighed and crossed her arms across her chest while shoving a strand of dark hair behind her ear angrilly. Ryan raked his fingers through his hair in frustration as she thought for a moment.

"Fine, but we aren't getting back together unless you agree to my terms. I'll go back to my house then. Where's my stuff?" She demanded while pushing past him. Ryan bit his lips harder. He followed after her and stood in front of her, blocking her path.



"It's… in my room," He said kindly while pointing in the direction of his room. Gabriella strode past him angrily without looking back. He followed her like a faithful dog down to his room. Gabriella shoved her things into her duffel and flung it over her shoulder and walked out of the room without speaking to Ryan. She reached the door and he grabbed her hand before she could lift it to grasp the door handle.

"I love you, Gabs, don't forget that," He said to her and leaned to kiss her. She pulled away before their lips could touch, in return Ryan frowned.

"Ryan, please don't make this any harder than it has to be," Gabriella pleaded while wiping a few tears off her cheeks. He nodded and let her hand slip away from his. "Goodbye, Ryan," She continued and walked out the door without hesitation and slammed it shut behind her.

**Hsmgirl says: Oh the drama! Dun dun DUN! But what will happen?! That is the question… haha I know you guys are probably fuming with rage that such a thing happened in the plot of the story, but not to worry, I promise good things shall come of this. Haha. Well don't forget to drop me a review if you get the chance. I would really appreciate it. ) so until next time my friends! Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hsmgirl says: Okay you guys! I know I've kept you waiting and I said I would update soon. But I had a bit of writer's block in the process of writing this chapter. So I'm very sorry about the delay. Plus my laptop still is yet to get fixed... actually tomorrow it's supposed to go get looked at, hopefully it will get fixed. And anyway, I start school Monday, which really, really, truly, sucks. But I will do my best to update as much as I can. And I know you guys are thinking "yeah right, she's so not going to do that." But I promise I will do my very best. Anyway, enough chatter for now, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

Troy shoved his face back into the pillow as his mother barged into his room unexpectedly. She started to say his name softly, but he interrupted her with a long annoyed moan and pulled the quilt over his head in frustration. Mrs. Bolton sat down next to him and rubbed his back through the covers without any words.

"Troy, it's four o'clock; you really should get out of bed now. Come on, this can't be good for your health. I know you're mad that…" She didn't even dare finish her sentence with Sharpay in it, for she feared it would upset him more. She thought of the right words to say to him, but none came to mind as she moved her hand about Troy's back. Troy released yet another aggravated moan.

"Troy, you have a guest," His mother informed him. Troy immediately threw the covers up from his face and stared at his mother in a puzzled way.

"Who is it?" he asked cautiously while rubbing his sleepy looking eyes. Mrs. Bolton could sense that Sharpay was the only one her son wanted to see.

"I don't know, some girl. She claims to be a friend of yours," His mother answered. Troy scoffed as if he knew who she was talking about.

"Describe this friend of mine," Troy said with a sarcastic tone while sitting up and attempting to fix his sleepy looking light brown hair. Mrs. Bolton shrugged her shoulders in search of a description for the visitor.

"Tall, brownish red hair, lots of makeup, not very much clothes," Mrs. Bolton explained with a look of worry in her eyes. Troy scoffed, just as he had thought, Riley.

"I wouldn't really consider her to be a friend. But send her on up," Troy told his mother, who in return nodded and shrugged.

"Okay kiddo" She said kindly with a fake smile. She rose off the bed and strode out of the room and troy heard her feet patter down the steps. Troy didn't even bother getting out of his bed, who cared what Riley thought, she had basically ruined his life anyway.

Sure enough, within a two minute time radius, Riley strutted into his room wearing the shortest plaid skirt he'd ever seen along with a low – cut shirt that came about an inch above her diamond pierced naval. She had on a pair of socks that came up about two inches above her knees paired with a pair of tennis shoes. Troy was quite confused by this because he would have imagined Riley to wear high heels with such an arrangement. Troy shook his head at her attempt to draw him in; he wouldn't fall for it this time though, or any time.

"What you don't like my outfit Troy? You sure must've liked the last one. After all, you did kind of make out with me in your car," She said in the most innocent voice, along with those puppy dog eyes she always made. Troy rolled his eyes at her words and expressions.

"What do you want, Riley? You already ruined my relationship with Sharpay, what more could you possibly want?" He asked in aggravation while he gave the poorly dressed girl an icy stare down. Riley smirked with satisfaction and moved into the room little by little.

"Your body," she said with emphasis on the word 'body.' Troy rolled his eyes and sat up and stared at her closely as she inched closer to him with each step.

"Keep dreaming, Riley. This body is off limits to you," He said while raising his eyebrows. Riley gave him a fake pout face and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Oh well that's just too bad, because there's nothing you can't do to this one," She said seductively while running her hands down the front of her body and leaning in further towards Troy. Troy squirmed away from Riley slowly trying not to let her notice. But no avail, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled his face up to hers so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. He didn't move only because he wasn't sure how he could go about doing it. Riley smiled and patted the side of Troy's face with her hand and threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, slowly smoothing out the back of her skirt and gave him a twisted smile.

"Well, Troy, if you happen to ever change your mind, here's my number," She said throwing a torn piece of paper at him that she pulled out of her shirt. Riley leaned on the wall as Troy picked up the piece of paper containing Riley's name and number on it.

"Uh… Riley…" Troy began, but Riley interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome right?" She said turning towards the door. Troy's face was puzzled as Riley walked out the door swaying her hips from left to right. Riley smirked as she exited the room, she liked to think that Troy would come to his senses one of these days and go out with her. Troy, however Thought otherwise. Sure, he knew Riley was very attractive, but there was no way he would date her. There just wasn't anyone else that could top Sharpay, especially not Riley. However, Troy knew Sharpay wasn't going to forgive him, especially not any time soon. And if she ever did, it would be a miracle. Troy knew that he had really hurt Sharpay, he just wasn't sure yet how she would make it up to her.

Troy decided that he would go eat some cereal, even though it was far past breakfast time, and he was sure that his mother would point that out. But he just hadn't been hungry for anything else but cereal ever since Sharpay broke up with him. The light haired boy stumbled down the carpet covered steps into the kitchen. He flung the pantry door open, grabbed a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. He then went to the cupboard and grabbed a white and blue glass bowl along with a spoon. Troy migrated over the fridge and grabbed the gallon of milk that was in it and took all of the items back to his room. He had eaten two bowls of cereal when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," He shouted while scarfing down a spoonful of cereal. The door opened, revealing Troy's father, who greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey sport," He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to his son. Troy looked at him and smiled while he ate.

"So uh, how are you doing, Troy? Your mom said you were pretty torn up about the whole Sh-... I mean, the whole break up thing," Mr. Bolton said gently, trying to be careful not to upset his obviously lovesick son. Troy stopped eating abruptly and wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist and set his bowl down on the floor and glanced at his dad.

"You know, everyone telling me how sorry that they are for me, really doesn't help the situation," The boy retorted. "... Sharpay," He choked out her name it felt like a slap in the face as he said the two syllables. "Sharpay and I are broken up, because of me It's my fault so I'm sick of people telling me that they're sorry. Stop being sorry, what I did was stupid, and anyone else would have done the same thing that Sharpay did," Troy finished while picking up his bowl again and then he continued to eat. Mr. Bolton looked at his son with concern.

"Well okay, Troy, but all this eating can't be healthy for you..."

"Yes it can, I'm going to eat cereal and get gloriously, horribly fat. Then nobody else will want to date me anyway."

"Troy, that really isn't healthy on many levels."

"I don't care; Sharpay is the only girl I want to be with."

"Well, she sure won't take you back when you're a fat loser," Troy's father informed him. Troy stared at him coldly and continued to eat ferociously. Mr. Bolton rolled his eyes and patted Troy's shoulder.

"Well, at least I can say that I tried," He said. He then got up and left the room. Troy didn't even throw him a glance. He didn't care what his parents said; he would do what he wanted.

Troy continued eating and then realized how pathetic he was being. Sharpay wasn't the only person that was meaningful in his life and why he hadn't realized that before was beyond him. He thought about Riley, maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Maybe all she needed was a good influence in her life. Or maybe she just needed a friend. Troy looked at the poorly written number on the fragment of notebook paper that Riley had thrown at him earlier. He looked at his phone and thought about calling the number, but didn't. He did however add the number into the phone's memory just for safe keeping. He tossed the paper with the number into the trash bin after he did so. Maybe he would be better off waiting for a while to contact Riley in any means because of the fact that him and Sharpay had just broken up. So, he disregarded his thoughts of calling Riley and decided to go back to sleep. After all, there wasn't much else to do. Troy almost wished that school would start again. He glanced at his calendar and realized that there was now three weeks left of summer. He frowned and thought that summer had passed by really too fast.

--

A few days after leaving Ryan's, Gabriella slowly put her clean clothes into her drawers while tears flowed down her face. She wiped them away furiously. Why was she so upset about this? After all, Ryan obviously didn't know anything about raising a child or what was best for their future, especially Gabriella's future. She knew that she was a brilliant girl, and she wasn't going to sacrifice her dreams of being a chemist for some kid that she should have never even conceived in the first place. She really wished that she hadn't had sex with Ryan, it was most certainly the biggest mistake she'd ever made in her whole life. She thought that maybe everything would have been better off if she just had jumped off the school that night. She folded a shirt slowly and stuck in in the drawer neatly making it match the others perfectly. She knew she wasn't fooling anyone, there was no way she was going to be the same without Ryan, he was the only guy she'd ever really loved. She shook her head in dismay at herself.

Gabriella's phone rang unexpectedly as she got up slowly from her bedroom floor. She looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. She pressed the talk button while still a bit puzzled.

"Hello?" She said into the phone wearily.

"May I please speak to a Ms. Montez, please?" The voice on the other end asked hesitantly. Gabriella's mind was still confused as she told the woman on the line that she was Ms. Montez.

"Oh good! I'm Cindy Brown; I'm calling about the appointment you set up with the adoption agency this Friday. I was just calling to make sure that you were still coming that day," The woman said. Gabriella hesitated as she processed what the voice had told her.

"Ma'am? Are you still with me?" Cindy Brown asked. Gabriella shook the feeling away quickly.

"Uh, yes. Sorry about that. Um, yeah I'll be there, Friday. For sure," Gabriella told the woman, who in turn laughed a little.

"Okay, thank you so much Ms. Montez, we'll be seeing you then," Cindy said to Gabriella. Gabriella's thoughts raced quickly as she said the question that came into her mind.

"Uh, excuse me, but before you go, could you please tell me if someone has considered adopting my baby? Or is it just to meet with the agency?" Gabriella questioned cautiously.

"Well, Ms. Montez, There is actually a couple that are interested in adopting your baby. I told them your story, and how old you were and that you wanted to give up the baby in order to go to college, and they were quite proud that someone your age would be mature to make that kind of responsible choice. So in fact, they are very interested in your child," Cindy explained to Gabriella. Gabriella nodded. She knew that she had been right about the choice she made to call the adoption agency. But something just didn't feel quite right.

"Uh, that's uh great. Could you tell me what the parents are like?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Oh, well they're really great people. They're very wealthy, the husband is an architect and the wife is a lawyer. They have very good values, they go to church regularly, and they are just amazing people. Very ideal for raising a child. I can assure you that your baby will be very happy with them. They also live in a very nice neighborhood, with many children and high level security. So your son or daughter will be safe in their care," The woman said cheerfully. Gabriella tried her best to swallow the paragraph that the woman had just said to her. These people did sound very responsible and obviously really wanted to have a child if they had so much to offer. But once again, something didn't seem quite right.

"I know it's a bit much, but they really have been waiting a long time for a child. And I assure you, they are very good and wholesome people. I've even met with them in person. They would like to get to know you, and then if you would like, they really want to raise your child," Cindy said. Gabriella felt more tears coming.

"Well, they do sound... nice, but if you don't mind I would like to check with my boyfriend and see how he feels and then I would love to consider giving the baby to them," Gabriella told the woman calmly.

"Well, okay. That's fine with me. If you could have him come to the appointment on Friday too, that would be great," The woman said. Gabriella's teeth clenched at the thought of calling Ryan or talking to him in any way. She knew it wouldn't be easy to convince him what the right thing to do was, but she would have to try.

"Okay, of course, thank you so much. Good bye," Gabriella said. She didn't wait for Cindy to say anything else before hanging up. She just hung up. She watched the screen on her phone go dark after a few moments and then decided to call Ryan. She wasn't too keen on the idea at all, but she knew that she was going to have to talk to him sometime. She went slowly through her contacts list on her phone looking for Ryan's name. She finally clicked on the talk button when she came to his name and put the phone to her ear and waited for him to pick up. Gabriella counted the number of times the phone rang and prayed that he would answer.

"Hello?" Ryan's voice echoed into Gabriella's ear. She stood in shock that he had actually answered the phone. She thought that he would be to angry at her to pick up.

"Ryan, uh hey it's me Gab-"

"I know it's you Gabriella, I... saw it was you on the caller ID."

"Oh, yeah that... makes sense," Gabriella said. She was trying to process that he had actually called her Gabriella instead of the more common name he used for her, 'Gabs.' She knew that he was upset with her if he was calling her by her real name.

"What do you want, Gabriella?" Ryan asked while Gabriella was in the middle of her train of thought.

"Uh, well I wanted to ask you something," Gabriella told him. She heard Ryan scoff quietly on the other end of the line as if he thought that it would be a stupid question.

"What is it?" He asked not showing the slightest bit of concern in his tone of voice. Gabriella felt as if she would cry. Why was he so mad at her anyway? She was the one making the responsible choice after all.

"Well, I know you're mad at me, Ryan. But this really is important, the adoption agency called today, about the baby. There's a couple who wants to adopt her when she's born. And the parents want to meet with us on Friday. As in, both of us, you and I. And I was just calling to ask you if you want to go, because well, you kind of have to go," Gabriella pleaded. She heard Ryan sigh and hoped that meant that he had a change of heart about the whole adoption thing.

"Gabriella, I told you I didn't want to give up our child, it might be easy and no big deal now, but trust me, as soon as your baby is born, you're going to regret the decision you made. Look Gabriella, I still love you, I always have, and I always will no matter what you do, but I'm asking you please, please, reconsider. I know you think what you're doing is the right choice, but it's not. Sure, those people will give the baby everything she wants and needs in her life. Sure maybe they would be better parents than we would, but we can give the baby love, the only thing that's meaningful in this life. And twenty years from now, you're going to wish that you hadn't given her up. Yeah, sure, what we did was wrong, and we wouldn't be worrying about any baby or anything if we hadn't had sex. But the reality is that we did, and unfortunately, we can't change what we've done. And I believe that everything happens for a reason, even this," Ryan's words poured into Gabriella's mind slowly as he said them. She didn't want to admit that she was wrong about everything.

"Thanks, Ryan. That really does mean a lot to me. However, you have to understand that what I decide is what I decide. That means if I want to go through with this, that's my final choice and you can't try to get me to change my mind because I won't. But don't worry, I'll certainly consider all my options before I go through with this decision," Gabriella explained clearly. The silence that followed her speech rang in her ears worse than any other sound. It seemed like Ryan was never going to say another word to her.

"I love you, Gabriella," Ryan breathed. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat as his words rang in her ears. She loved the way he said that he loved her. It made her heart melt every time she heard his amazing voice say the three words to her. "Really, I do. You won't ever know how much I love you, Gabs," Ryan continued. Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes as she tried to process what he had just said to her. He called her that funny name she loved, and what he said was just so amazing and uplifting to her. She knew she would be kidding every soul on earth if she said that she didn't love Ryan.

"I love you too, Ryan," Gabriella said to him gently through her tears. Ryan made a note of the crying sounds that Gabriella was making and wondered what was bothering her.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked Gabriella. Gabriella choked away her sobs so she could speak.

"I just love you. So so so much. I was a fool when I said that we wouldn't last and I was stupid to say that we wouldn't end up getting married someday, because I know that's a possibility. You're the only one I could ever spend the rest of my life with," Gabriella blurted through her tears. Ryan sighed and processed what his girlfriend had said.

"Aww, Gabs. I love you honey," Ryan told her. Gabriella choked out another sob and wiped a few tears off her cheeks and smiled brilliantly.

"I think I'm ready to come back home now."

"I think that you're right, Gabs. Come on back over here, sweetheart."

**Hsmgirl says: Well? What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Drop me a review before you leave. They're much appreciated. ) **

**Until next time my friends!**


End file.
